


A CLOWN HOUSEWIFE

by Eli_Love



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aprons, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Human Pennywise (IT), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Sub Pennywise (IT), billwise, clown housewife
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Love/pseuds/Eli_Love
Summary: Habían pasado 27 años desde que El Club de los Perdedores lucharon contra Pennywise en las alcantarillas y casi morían en el intento de eliminar al payaso. Enfrentaron sus peores miedos y lograron derrotarlo. O eso creyeron. Tiempo despues, Bill Denbrough, un famoso escritor de 41 años, recibe la llamada de uno de sus viejos amigos, Mike Halon, advirtiéndole de las desapariciones de los niños de Derry. Bill recordando todo, sabia que el único culpable debia ser el payaso que habia vuelto a despertar para matar niños. A pesar de la promesa que hizo en juventud de juntar al club de los perdedores, va solo a Derry sin decirle a nadie dispuesto a enfrentar al payaso y ponerle fin (ademas de que creia ya tener la ayuda necesaria de otro lado)... No esperaba que al encontrarle este estuviera aun tan debil e... indefenso. Su oportunidad de vengarse, una que no iba a desperdiciar.





	1. MIEDO

 

 

Habían pasado 27 años desde los horribles  sucesos en el pueblo de Derry, las desapariciones de los niños, sin rastros de cuerpos además de un ambiente siniestro que parecía envolver a todo el pueblo, un ambiente que hacía a las personas consumirse en temores y de alguna manera volvía a los adultos violentos o descuidados con sus hijos. Hace años con las desapariciones, la más dolorosa en esa época fue la del pequeño Georgie Denbrough, ni siquiera se pudo encontrar su cuerpo, la muerte del pequeño había sido un duro golpe para la familia… en especial para el hermano mayor del niño, Bill, además de lidiar con la pérdida de su hermano, lidiaba con una culpa constante, sus padres nunca se lo dijeron, pero el joven adolescente estaba seguro que lo debían culpar por la muerte de Georgie, y como no, él también lo estaba haciendo.

 

Pasando un año de aquel desgarrador suceso, Bill había hecho nuevos amigos, sus mejores amigos, Richie, Eddie, Mike, Ben, Stan… y Beverly, cada uno con sus propios problemas, pero juntos pareciera que lo demás no existía, los amigos no pensaron que aparte de sus típicos problemas de adolescente y los demás problemas un poco más fuertes fuera de lo típico tuviesen que lidiar con otro tipo de problema… ese problema se llamaba Pennywise, el payaso bailarín, una especie de monstruo que devoraba niños y poseía forma de payaso, con cabella roja brillante, piel blanca como el maquillaje de un payaso cualquiera, labios rojos que escondían dientes afilados y un atuendo de payaso con holanes y pompones dándole un toque antiguo.

 

Los 7 amigos… o como en ese momento se hacían llamar “El Club De Los Perdedores” comenzaron una lucha constante con aquel siniestro ser, uno que conocía sus más profundos temores, aquel que se alimentaba de niños como ellos, aquel Verano que se enfrentaron con esa cosa fue el más largo de sus vidas, hallando la manera de derrotarlo, de salvar a los niños de Derry de un cruel destino y… con la posibilidad de encontrar al pequeño Georgie con vida. Incluso cuando lo tuvieron de frente intentaron defenderse… hasta que llego el día que le pusieron fin…o por lo menos esperaban haberle puesto fin.

 

Golpes con un bat de béisbol, un pedazo de tubo de metal, madera y mas, atacando al payaso cuando descubrieron su punto débil. El payaso había quedado vulnerable, malherido por los golpes y no poder atacar porque… no persibia miedo… no podía atacar sin el temor de sus víctimas.

 

-“Por eso no pudiste matar a Beverly… porque ella ya no te tenia miedo, y nosotros tampoco te tememos… pero tu si. Ahora tu tienes miedo, porque moriras de hambre… ¿eso es verdad? Sin comida, sin miedo mas que el tuyo…”-dijo Bill con seguridad sosteniendo un pedazo de tuvo mirando fijamente al payaso que se sujetaba del borde de aquel túnel oscuro, viendo esos ojos amarillos brillar con ira, rabia… y sobre todo miedo mientras su cabeza parecía agrietarse y deshacerse.

 

-“miedo…”-susurro la criatura que de igual modo no dejaba de ver al chico a los ojos, un momento tan corto que para ambos pareció durar horas, el payaso veía los ojos del niño y no había nada, NADA de temor, no podia creer, todos le temian, era la representación misma del temor, el no podia asustarse, no de unos niños... no de ese maldito crío, al cual cuando le vio alzar el tubo para golpearle Pennywise se soltó perdiéndose en aquella profunda oscuridad.

 

En ese momento el club de los perdedores creyó haber conseguido la victoria definitiva y se fueron alejándose de la casa de Neibolt Street, haciéndose la promesa que aunque se separaran, crecieran o estuvieran del otro lado del mundo, si aquel ser resurgía de la oscuridad ellos volvería a Derry para matarlo, esta vez, para siempre, con aquella promesa dispuestos a cargarla para toda su vida si era necesario, los 7 se fueron, solo Bill se quedó un momento observando la vieja casa, recordando ese breve instante en que su mirada se cruzó con la de la criatura antes de que esta se desaparecía en la infinita oscuridad. Sin poder deshacerse de esos pensamientos, Bill se fue y días después casi pudo jurar que todo se sentía diferente en Derry, incluso sus padres parecieron cambiar, su madre ya no se vio tan aislada y su padre tan malhumorado, parecían afrontar un poco mejor la muerte de Georgie, tanto que un par de años despues se mudaron de Derry para empezar de nuevo, y asi, pareció que todo lo que sucedió en el Verano de Derryl de 1989 o hubiese sucedido.

 

  

* * *

 

27 años después…

 

Derry había pasado por una época de tranquilidad, donde los mayores sucesos ilegales que sucedían era uno que otro robo en una tienda pero que rápido era solucionado por las autoridades, desde hace años no se ha vuelto a escuchar acerca de la desaparición de infantes, los niños de Derry, salían, jugaban y se divertían sin preocupaciones de desaparecer, las madres se sentian felices de que sus hijos podrian vivir su infancia entre juegos y diversion sin tener peligro a su alrededor... o por lo menor eso creian ingenuamente, que los años de desesperación y miedo habian terminado, vaya error, esos años volvieron.

 

Una niña pequeña de unos 5 años, saltaba la cuerda en medio de la calle mientras se dirigía casa, tarareaba una melodía infantil manteniéndose en la acera aunque en esa calle casi no transitaran autos, la niña pasaba casi todos los días por la casa de Neilbolt Street, le daba miedo aquel escalofriante lugar y tétrico lugar e intentaba pasar de ahí lo mas rápido posible cuando de repente algo la detuvo… un globo, un hermoso globo de un rojo brillante flotando en la a mitad del camino de la acera a la casa. Curiosa, se acercó a este pero el globo pareció retroceder, la niña divertida siguió el globo flotante hasta el patio trasero de la casa, una puerta que parecía dar a un sotano se abrió, el globo flotaba sobre aquella oscuridad mientras la niña intentaba tomar la cuerda cuando una voz la detuvo.

 

-¿Es un bonito globo verdad?-la niña bajo la mirada viendo unos ojos azules y brillantes en la oscuridad.

 

-mmm… si lo es ¿es tuyo?-pregunto dejando el globo y mirando curiosa a la figura que se escondía en la oscuridad-¿tienes mas de ellos?

 

-si… y de otros colores, azules, rosados, verdes… ¿y que crees? También tengo dulces, muchos de ellos, algodones de azúcar, paletas, chocolates y golosinas-aquellas palabras hicieron a la pequeña sonreír con emoción al imaginar montañas de caramelos solo para ella la voz que en un momento parecía animada y alegre, aunque después se dio cuenta de que la otra persona parecía tener un tono débil y cansado.

 

-¿estás bien? Te escuchas raro-dijo la niña asomándose un poco más logrando divisar los holanes y una roja nariz-¡eres un payaso! Pero… ¿Qué haces ahi?

 

-¡oh lo soy!... es solo que no me he encontrado muy bien, hay niños malos y estoy aquí para que no me vean, pero tu pareces ser una niña buena, asi que… ¿te gustaría quedarte con el globo?-dijo extendiendo una enguantada mano que salió de la oscuridad y sostuvo la cuerda del globo que seguía flotando fuera del sótano y se lo extendió a la niña. En un instante el ambiente se sintió diferente más pesado y extraño, lo suficiente como para hacer sentir incomoda a la pequeña, esta, miraba el globo y ya no parecía tan segura-anda tómalo, es muy bonito y flota, tengo mas globos y todos ellos flotan también.

 

La niña miraba el orbe levitar y acercarse a ella, empezó a extender su pequeña mano hasta tomar la cuerda… Lo siguiente fue rápido, la mano enguantada tomo forma de unas afiladas garras y tomo el brazo de la niña jalándola a la oscuridad, se escuchó un grito, un llanto… y después nada.

 

Semanas después en la televisión se vieron las peores noticias que el pueblo de Derry podría tener, desapariciones, una pequeña de 5 años nunca volvió a casa, no había un cuerpo, ni culpables, nada, después fue otro niño de 7 años y otro de 4, varias desapariciones ya en tan poco tiempo. El dueño de la biblioteca observaba esto con una horrible angustia, porque el sabia a la perfección de que se trataba, con rapidez, cogió el teléfono, Mike iba a llamar a Ben… pero pensó en acudir con su viejo amigo Bill primero, debía hablar con el primero, llamo a su número y esperaba este contestara rápido.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto en una bonita y enorme casa en un buen vecindario, un hombre de unos 40 años estaba sentado en su escritorio, sus dedos se movían ágilmente en la máquina de escribir, estaba en proceso de crear un nuevo libro que esperaba fuese un éxito como los anteriores, sus ojos azules seguían con atención cada palabra que aparecía en la hoja, cuando de repente lo detuvo el sonido de su teléfono. Suspiro levantándose con algo de cansancio quitándose sus gafas para ir a contestar el teléfono, estaba cansado, esos días había tenido sueños extraños que no lo dejaban descansar apropiadamente.

 

-William Denbrough ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-contesto amablemente extendiendo su mano a una mesita donde había un vaso de vidrio y una botella de whiskey sirviéndose un poco de esta.

 

-¿Bill? ¡Bill! Soy yo, Mike Hanlon estaba viendo las noticias, hay 3 niños desaparecidos en Derry, la policía no encuentra sus cuerpos, ni algun rastro de ellos, Bill… creo que Eso ha vuelto-dijo esto ultimo con la voz algo temblorosa, había soltado todo rápido, no había tiempo de una explicación rápida, un saludo formal, o siquiera hacerle recordar quien era el.

 

Al escuchar estas ultimas palabras Bill se quedo congelado en su lugar, Eso… Pennywise, un rápido flashback del Verano de 1989 paso por su cabeza, había sido una impresión muy fuerte, soltó de repente el vaso y este se hizo pedazos en el piso derramando el líquido en el suelo, como si hubiese sucedido apenas ayer, recordó aquel par de ojos amarillos perderse en el túnel oscuro, esos segundos de miradas fijas, todo volvió a él… no, no lo había olvidado, pero pasaba sus días ignorando esos recuerdos y centrándose en su vida fuera de Derry.

 

-no… es imposible.. n… nosotros lo matamos, o… solo que…-trataba de auto convencerse que así fue, que lo mataron, pero no podía engañarse, lo vio perderse en la oscuridad, no vio ningún cadáver ni ningún indicio factible de su muerte, además… ahora que lo recordaba…Mike lo dijo una vez hace años, esa cosa se iría a invernar y años después regresaría.

 

-…que no muriera-termino la frase su viejo amigo al no escuchar más a Bill-que solo se ocultó hasta ahora, recuerda lo que te dije de niños, el solo invernaba por algunas décadas y después volvía… Bill, creo que hay que llamar al resto, a Ben, a Beverly, Richie, a todos, hay que llamarlos, tienen que venir a Derry, tienen que…

 

-¡NO!-Mike se detuvo ante el repentino estallido de su amigo, del otro lado de la línea.

 

Bill se veía agitado, fruncía el ceño recordando que hace años por su culpa sus amigos casi mueren… Beverly, su amor en ese momento pudo haber muerto, no permitiría que pasara de nuevo, además habían pasado años, sus amigos ya debían tener vidas estables, familias, amigos e incluso hijos, seres queridos que no los obligaría a abandonar para ir a una misión suicida y si para ello debía asegurarse el solo de que lo que estaba pasando era cierto, entonces iría, si no era nada más que una cruel casualidad no tendrían que ir a Derry y dejar sus vidas, amigos y familias… y si resultaba no ser casualidad, entonces el intentaría enfrentarse al payaso y si no podía, ya se le recurriría al resto.

 

-Escucha Mike… hay que pensar bien esto, se q… que hay... una gran posibilidad de que se trate de Eso, pero quiero que nos aseguremos, estaré en una semana allá en lo que arreglo todo ahí, no los llames por favor… estaré en Derry en una semana-se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea pero Mike acepto, se despidieron y colgaron, Bill observo  un largo rato el teléfono y después tan rápido como pudo lleno una maleta con ropa y cosas personales, además de un arma que tenía en caso de emergencias. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su auto, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablarle a su novia para decirle que se iría, solo actuó rápido, Mike no debía enterarse que estaría en Derry antes de lo que acordaron.

 

-Lo siento… pero yo me hare cargo de esto-dijo para sí mismo listo para irse cuando una extraña sensación lo detuvo, no supo que era, pero se quedó quieto un largo rato, se dio la vuelta y regreso a su despacho donde dejo aun su novela a la mitad incluso con la hoja casi saliéndose de la máquina de escribir, todo seguía igual salvo por un detalle. Confundido Bill camino a su escritorio y cogió de está un extraño amuleto que nunca había visto antes y no sabía que hacia ahí, era un collar corto de cuerda color oscura y con un dije raro de una tortura, no sabía que significaba pero por impulso lo guardo en su bolsillo, la sensación que tuvo hace rato se esfumo y como si nada hubiese pasado retomo sus acciones, llevo todo hasta su auto y se subió rápido a este comenzando a conducir en dirección a Derry con el recuerdo de las miradas cruzadas del payaso y el hace años, era momento de verse cara a cara de nuevo, no mostraría temor, no le tenía miedo desde que supo que aquella bestia también podría temer, aquel pensamiento lo alentó viendo con seguridad la carretera donde estaba, llegaría casi al amanecer y sabía que debía ser discreto lo que menos quería era que Mike se enterara que estaba ahí, llamaría al resto y no podía permitirse eso.

 


	2. CARAS

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Bill diviso la entrada a la ciudad de Derry, en todo el camino estuvo tranquilo mas de lo que debía estar una persona que se enfrentara al monstruo de su infancia, Bill parecía no reaccionar con nada hasta que por fin se adentró a la ciudad en su mente hubo un estallido de recuerdos, cierto que ya había recordado lo mas importante acerca de su hermanito, del monstruo y de sus amigos, pero ahora podía recordar todo como apenas hubiera sido hace pocos días, como si aun estuviera en el verano de 1989 con 14 años. Fue una desagradable sensación tomando en cuenta que acababa de recordar también las idas a la alcantarilla, a la casa Neilbolt y las veces en que casi morían. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para dejar de pensar en eso y poner atención en el camino que tenia de frente para no chocar, intentaba poner atención en otras cosas, como lo mucho que había cambiado Derry desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí antes de mudarse, todo se veía tan diferente, sin darse cuenta había empezado un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad, no podía admirar todo correctamente estando de noche pero si pudo apreciar algunas cosas como el cine que solia visitar con sus amigos, tenia un aspecto mas moderno y en la cartelera las películas que estrenarían pronto, la enfermería, la biblioteca, su escuela, todo era diferente… su casa, era de otro color, le añadieron otro cuarto, si cerraba los ojos casi podía ir las risas suyas y de su hermano Georgie cuando juagaban en el patio, pero al abrirlos desaparecía y se daba cuenta de la cruel realidad. Suspiro con desánimo y siguió conduciendo esta vez dirigiéndose al hotel de la ciudad, este parecía no haber cambiado mucho, de alguna manera le gusto la idea del hotel algo anticuado. Estaciono su auto sacando todas sus casas y camino a recepción viendo que ahí habia un hombre ya muy mayor.

 

-una habitación por favor-dijo con simpleza y un gesto agradable, a lo que el hombre sonrió y busco unas llaves para dárselas junto con un libro para que se registrara.

 

-dígame ¿se quedara muchos días aquí joven? Derry no es un lugar precisamente turístico-dijo el anciano guardando el libro cuando Bill termino de poner sus datos, claro, datos falsos, no iba a arriesgarse a dejar algo que probara que estuvo ahí.

 

-Una semana a lo mucho-dijo sin darle importancia-vengo por asuntos personales-dijo y al notar la curiosa mirada del anciano sonrió-soy de Derry, vengo a visitar familia y amigos-dijo a lo que el anciano hizo un gesto dando a saber que había entendido y ya no pregunto más. Bill agradeció eso y se dirigió al elevador para llegar a su piso e ir directamente a su habitación, una vez en esta coloco el seguro en la puerta y se dejo caer en la cama algo vieja mirando fijamente el techo, bien, ya estaba ahí, no podía irse,  no lo haría hasta ponerle fin a todo esto. Volvió a tomar asiento y tomo una de sus maletas abriéndola y sacando de esta la pistola que habia traido, la reviso, estaba cargada y llevaba mas balas, cualquiera debería sentirse preparado asi, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa vacia al recordar contra quien se enfrentaba, un payaso monstruoso cuyas balas no le harian daño, uno a quien Beverly le enterró un tuvo de metal por la cabeza y este escupió el resto como si se tratado un mondadientes o menos que eso.

 

-esto debe ser por mucho lo mas estúpido que hare-decia pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños dejando el arma aun lado suyo, volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando el reloj digital que estaba en la mesita al lado suyo, ya era muy tarde y no iria a las malditas alcantarillas a esa hora, ademas de que seria mas a favor del payaso, tenia que guardar la calma, controlarse y no perder los estribos, debía calmar su mente si quería que esto funcionara, a lo ultimo termino quedándose dormido despues de aquel largo viaje.

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí en una casa vieja y abandonada, a metros y metros de profundidad donde se encontraban los tuneles de alcantarillas, se escucharon el sonido de gruñidos, unos que harian estremecer de miedo a cualquier hombre o niño, eran ruidos aterradores como los de un animal herido que estaria dispuesto a rasgar el cuello de cualquiera que intentara acercarse, en una sección de las alcantarillas lleno de huesos, algunos cadáveres frescos y una pila de objetos de entre ellos juguetes o ropa los ruidos se hacían mas audibles, esos ruidos venial de lo que parecía un pozo totalmente oscuro, los gruñidos subían mas de tono hasta que una mano enguantada se sujeto de la orilla, luego otra apareció y en un impulso rápido una figura salio de aquel lugar cayendo de pie en el suelo, las prendas blancas ya alegres se veian sucias especialmente de sangre, la piel blanca parecía… deshacerse junto con el rojo de sus labios y de su cabello, tenia un aspecto intimidante y lleno de rabian… el cual se deshizo cuando intento dar un paso y todo su cuerpo cayo….

-maldición… ¡maldición!-rugió furioso al no tener las fuerzas suficientes. Siglos y siglos despertaba cada 27 años, débil si, pero no como esta vez, jamas se habia sentido de esta manera, su cuerpo aun resentía cada golpe dado por esos odiosos mocosos, incluso podía sentir el tuvo de metal en su cabeza, y todo porque cada golpe fue dado sin miedo. Tuvo que reunir mucha fuerza para poder sentarse en el frio piso de las alcantarillas, recorrio el lugar con sus ojos amarillos hasta posarlo en el cadáver mas cerca, la niñita de la cuerda, se acercó a esta arrancando una pierna y la mordio tragando un considerable pedazo de carne, saboreaba el temor en ella, un miedo asi le haría volver a sentirse fuerte como antes, pero ni eso, era el quinto niño que comia Pennywise y apenas y notaba algún cambio en el, era como si no surgiera ningún efecto, apenas tuvo la energía hace poco de permanecer fuera de aquel pozo, a este paso tendría que cazar otros cinco si es que quería permanecer en pie mas de 5 segundos.

 

-y para colmo… ese pequeño bastardo regreso-susurro con frustración, hace unas horas lo habia sentido, no podía equivocarse, ya que lo primero que llego a su mente fue el recuerdo de ese pequeño niño del impermeable que tan ingenuo hizo caso a un payaso en las alcantarillas, esos recuerdos solo podían ser debido a ese mocoso que jamas podría olvidar, aquel que le dejo en este estado tan débil, sentía asco de solo pensar que un simple grupo de niños le hizo esto, y que solo fue necesario uno para enviarlo de regreso a su estado de hibernación, juraba y juraba que la maldita tortuga estaba detrás de eso… aunque nunca antes hizo algun movimiento para detenerlo… no, tal vez, no sabia.

 

-debo de recuperarme… no dejare que pase de nuevo, lo matare y volveré a la normalidad-decia para si mismo gruñendo mientras un poco de baba bajaba de su boca goteando en los holanes del cuello de su vestimenta. Estaba seguro que el chico vendría pronto hasta el, ya no era un niño, pero la mente de un adulto podía llegar incluso mas manipulable, si, podía sacar ventaja de ellos, los mataría a todos cuando llegaran, pensaba la criatura mientras seguia comiendo hasta que de la pequeña niña de a cuerda solo quedo un monto de huesos ensangrentado con pedazos aun de carne.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente Bill salio del hotel llevando consigo una mochil con una cuerda, su arma y aquel objeto que encontró en su escritorio, no sabía como le serviría algo asi, pero sentía que debía llevarlo, salio de ahí y como si se trata de algo de una última vez empezó a recorrer Derry, era diferente recorrerlo de día que de noche, ver a las personas caminar y hacer sus rutinas, se sentía como si esta fuese la ultima vez en que viera la ciudad donde nació, creció, hizo amigos y dio su primer beso. Cuando se fue hace años, tuvo la sensación de que regresaría sea cual sea la razón, y que podría regresar cuando quisiera, pero ahora era distinto, si lograba salir con vida seria para nunca volver, sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos le llevaron hasta la biblioteca de la ciudad, se acercó hasta esta quedando enfrente de la puerta pero no entro, tan solo se asomó por la ventana y si no se equivocaba pudo ver a Mike ahí, revisando algunos libros acomodándolos en sus estantes. Mike había sido un gran amigo, uno de los mas cercanos junto con Richi y Ben, el habia sido tan leal como para quedarse y vigilar que todo estuviera bien, el era un hombre muy inteligente y merecía una vida feliz con familia, hijos fuera de aquel pueblo olvidado… pero se quedo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por pensar que por su culpa estanco a un buen amigo ahí, quería entrar y saludarle, preguntarle que tal le iba y hacer algun tonto chiste acerca de lo viejos que ya estaban, pero no podía, no lo pondría en peligro a el y a nadie mas, apenas si lograra terminar su cometido, lo llamaría para que este ya no se preocupara mas por el asunto, lo mas probable es que estaria enojado porque Bill actuo solo, pero ya no se verían nunca mas asi que no importaba.

 

-adiós Mike-murmuro para después darse la vuelta e irse, camino dejándose guiar por sus recuerdos tan vividos hasta llegar ahí la casa de Neibolt Street, parecía no haber cambiado en nada, seguia tan vieja y deteriorada como antes, ni mas ni menos, vio el lugar como si tuviera de frente al payaso de su infancia, reunión todo el valor que tuvo en es entonces y camino calmadamente para entrar a la casa sabiendo que con su cercanía Pennywise ya debio darse cuenta de su presencia y era cierto, en las profundidades de la casa el payaso se puso alerta, no esperaba que Bill apareciera tan pronto, además… no sentía la llegada del resto del club de los perdedores, se negaba a creer que se hubiese atreviso venir hasta aquí solo.

 

-maldito mocoso… me las pagaras-se puso de pie reuniendo toda su fuerza, la suficiente para matar al chico como debio haber hecho hace años, planeaba esta vez hacerle desear no haber vuelto. Y en tan solo una hora, el desastre se desato.

 

Bill se encontraba corriendo por las alcantarillas aferrándose a su arma, había encontrado el payaso, esperaba otro de sus juegos mentales pero esta vez le ataco directamente, por poco le habia arrancado el brazo si no fuera porque le disparos… aunque eso fue lo mas sorprendente, un solo par de disparos le fue suficiente para apartarle y huir, siguió corriendo escuchándose el sonido húmedos al pisar los charcos, la poca o nula luz del lugar, sentía la adrenalina y su deseo de salir vivo de ese lugar de pesadilla cuando entro aquel lugar, lo recordaba también, la pila de juguetes, la carpa de Pennywise y los cuerpos… bueno, ya no habia cuerpos flotando y girando como un carrusel, todo eso quedó reducido a huesos y polvo, se quedo mirando el lugar recorriéndolo con precaución cuando de un rápido momento algo se abalanzo contra el, era aquel payaso, sus ojos brillaban enloquecidos como un animal salvaje, este abría su boca de manera inhumana dejando ver la hilera de espantosos colmillos que tenían como propósito arrancar su garganta Bill trataba de forcejear y librarse de una mortal mordida, llevo una de sus manos a su arma y logro dispararle justo en el abdomen apartándole de el.

 

-¡maldita cosa!-grito furioso sintiéndose el ardor en la herida de su brazo, no arranco su brazo, pero si logro encajar sus dientes en el cuándo vio el payaso volver a fijarse en el alzo su arma apuntándole-¡nada ha cambiado! ¡ya no te temí antes! ¡No te temo ahora!-y era cierto, estaba enojado, alterado, descontrolado y al borde de una crisis, pero asustado no y el payaso parecio reaccionar ante sus palabras notando como dio un pequeño paso atrás-que no se te olvide… que no puedes matarme si no te temo-volvió a disparar y la criatura retrocedió, ahora solo tenia dos balas… tal vez eso pudiese servir… tal vez pudiese acabar con el-acabare con todo ahora-volvio a disparar y el payaso solto apenas un gruñido de dolor cayendo al suelo en un charco de agua y en eso Bill se detuvo… algo no andaba bien-¿qué rayos..?

 

El agua goteaba de la cara del payaso, goteaba de color blanco, las prendas, aquellas ridículas prendas blancas de pompones parecían quedarle un poco mas… grandes… el payaso parecía intentar ocultar algo, ocultar su rostro, se acercó más y pudo notar algo extraño en sus facciones, no eran las mismas, en solo un instante, no parecía el mismo, incluso su cabello no tenía esa apariencia alborotada incluso con el agua.

 

-¿Qué clase de maldito truco es este?-murmuro a Bill acortando la distancia y tomando los húmedos cabellos obligando al monstruo a verle colocando la pistola en su cabeza y ahí lo vio, su rostro… parecía decolorarse, su piel blanca pareica pintura lavándose, al igual que el rojo de sus labios, aun era el si, facciones como la de sus labios, nariz y ojos lo delataban, pero no era del todo el, empezando con la estatura, incluso su cabello parecía mas corto y de un humano aunque de ese tono rojo fuego-¡¿dime que truco es este?!-grito presionando la pistola, el payaso no dijo nada, tan solo gruñía clavando sus ojos amarillos en el con ira y… ahí estaba, lo mismo que vio hace años cuando era un niño, miedo, el payaso tuvo miedo en ese entonces… y lo tenia ahora-ya veo… tienes miedo…

 

-¡cállate!-el otro ladro, viéndose furioso, pero eso no quitaba el miedo, Bill no pudo evitar sonreír con burla, aquel monstruo que por siglos había asesinado a millones de niños en Derry ahora lo tenía ante el, inofensivo, débil… y asustado.

 

-Entonces… ¿esto pasa cuando tienes miedo?-si antes hubo una posibilidad de que Bill Denbrough volviera a asustarse del payaso esta debió de haber desaparecido con este nuevo descubrimiento-es curioso, no solo no das miedo así, te vez patético, ni siquiera cabes en tu ridículo disfraz-esto se puso mejor para Bill que noto un gesto de vergüenza en la expresión de Pennywise, aquellas características mas… “humanas” dejaban ver más claras las expresiones de su rostro. Sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza del payaso, se acercó a donde vio un cuenco lleno de agua que goteaba de una fisura del techo, lo tomo y para sorpresa de Pennywise fue arrojada en su rostro, el blanco de su rostro cedió por completo, a pesar de la poca luz pudo notar una piel humana, bueno casi, ya que era muy pálida, pero tenía tonos rosáceos, lo que no parecía cambiar mucho eran sus labios y sus mejillas, sus labios aun tenían un color rojizo muy intenso, aun eran visibles las líneas rojas de sus mejillas, incluso aquellos dientes frontales aun sobresalían un poco pero ya no de aquella monstruosa manera, se veía… bien, ahora que se fijaba mejor, parecía tener la forma de un hombre joven tal vez incluso mas joven que el, que ironía tomando en cuenta que el monstruo era miles de años mas grande que el.

 

Entonces, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una idea que nunca tuvo antes y que tal vez hace un par de días hubiese sentido asco de si mismo por pensarlo, pero… ¿Qué mejor venganza? Hacer que el monstruo que hizo tanto daño tuviese más miedo que el que ya tenía, más miedo que el ya que ya causaba, miedo infantil… y miedo de adulto.

 

-pensándolo bien… con esa apariencia, hasta te ves mejor-dijo con una sonrisa nada agradable que hizo incluso que el payaso sintiera un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaría después.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La nueva apariencia de Pennywise es prácticamente la de Bill Scarsgard pero aun conservando algunas características de payaso, como son las lineas de sus mejillas y su cabello pelirrojo, hay aun pequeño fan art que quise subir donde describiría la apariencia pero no pude uu tal vez mas adelante pueda


	3. PANICO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por haberme tardado, pero aqui les dejo el capitulo 3, me quedo un poco mas largo que los anteriores pero mas que todo espero que haya quedado bien, prácticamente esta escena es hard y espero la disfruten.

PANICO

La mirada de Billy no era la misma que hace 27 años, se supone… que al regresar a Derry, al tener sus recuerdos, se supone que tendría que volver a ser como un niño, con los sentimientos inseguros, asustadizo, aun temeroso de un posible monstruo debajo de la cama, pero no, este no era aquel niño que asusto hace tanto tiempo, era un adulto, pero no como los demás, como los adultos cobardes que también había cazado, y eso era peor, como niño y como adulto, no había miedo y eso no era bueno para el. Y Bill se dio cuenta de ella, los ojos azules del hombre tenían un brillo malicioso, el arma seguía sujetado con seguridad y firmeza presionándose contra su frente, sus miradas seguían fijas. Bill seguía esperando algún movimiento por parte del monstruo, que este atacara por sorpresa o que aun intentara algún truco mental para asustarle pero seguía quieto en el sucio piso de las alcantarillas, el ser que tenia enfrente suyo estaba a su merced, indefenso… que glorioso poder sentía Bill, era como ser intocable, como ser mas que el monstruo que tenia enfrente, como si… nadie pudiese contra el nunca.

 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas que al encontrarnos yo siguiera siendo un niño? No, me temo que no-riendo un poco ante sus propias palabras, en ese momento el miedo quedo en un plano muy lejano, Bill sentía una emoción que nunca siento antes y le estaba gustando.

 

-Billy… no eres tu…-susurro el payaso con una gesto de sorpresa en sus nuevas facciones, nada estaba resultando como el esperaba.

 

-Claro que lo soy, solo que algo diferente, al igual que tu, deberías verte, apenas y podrías darle miedo a un niño de 5-dijo con burla mirando aquellos ojos amarillos donde por un momento vio destellar un tono azul claro-dime ¿Cómo se siente ser mas humano? ¿Cómo es el miedo para un monstruo como tu?-decía acercándose mas con una sonrisa psicópata-¡¿Cómo se siente no poder hacer nada?!-el payaso reacciono rápido e intento abalanzarse otra vez sobre el cuerpo de Bill que ante la distracción pudo tirarle, le tomo por sorpresa y volvieron a aquella pelea en que el payaso intentaba matarle, pero ahora lo sentía diferente, si, a pesar de su forma mas pequeña, seguía siendo mas fuerte que un humano normal, pero ya no como antes, el rostro del monstruo volvía a reflejar su rabia y su boca aun se abría un poco mas que una de un humano normal revelando que aun poseía esos dientes monstruosos, que intentaban morderle. Billy espero esto, el payaso ni siquiera se fijo en corregir su primer error, que el humano seguía armado, cuando se dio cuenta fue cuando sintió algo contra su abdomen mientras sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de Bill-me sorprende que tan bajo a caído tu astucia-dijo con una sonrisa ante la expresión de asombro del payaso que bajo la mirada del rostro de Bill hasta su abdomen donde estaba el arma, esas cosas nunca habían significado para el una amenaza, hasta ahora que su cuerpo no parecía regenerarse a su ritmo usual.

 

De pronto se escucho el sonido de un disparo y el cuerpo del payaso se puso rígido sobre el cuerpo del Bill, una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, Bill aprovecho esto para quitarse al payaso de encima, con un simple empujón.

 

-ahg… que asco… tu baba-se quejo Bill al darse cuenta que tenia rastro de la saliva del payaso en su camisa y en parte de su cara cuando este estuvo intentando morderle, intento limpiarse esta observando como el payaso se arrastraba sujetando su abdomen por donde escurría sangre y al parecer mucha, en verdad debía estar débil, tan solo se escuchaba de el pequeños quejidos y leves gruñidos mientras con su mano libre se impulsaba para dirigirse a aquel pozo donde le vio perderse cuando era niño y el y sus amigos le vencieron-oh, no iras ahí-camino calmadamente hasta este y tomo los ahora cortos cabellos rojizos con fuerza obligando a que le viera.

 

-Billy…-decia con dificultad mientras un hilo de sangre escurría de sus labios rojizos.

 

-deja de llamarme Billy-sin darle tiempo a reaccionar alzo su puño dándole un puñetazo sin medir fuerza, no lo creyó necesario-veo porque el miedo es delicioso para ti, es poder, verdad, tienes poder sobre otros-hizo que le viera de nuevo notando una mejilla algo roja dando otro golpe en el mismo lugar, no importaba la apariencia que este tomara seguía siendo el mismo monstruo que odiaba, el mismo que casi mata a el y a sus amigos, el mismo al que quería hacer pagar por todo lo que cometió.

 

Alzo otra vez su puño dispuesto a dar un tercer golpe y los que sean necesarios hasta que sintiera que por el momento se desquito lo suficiente, pero recordó lo que tenía en mente, si, aun pensaba en como quería causar mayor temor en el monstruo.

 

-ni siquiera eres resistente como antes-susurro tocando la mejilla algo hinchada, la piel era suave, fría, muy fría, esos ojos seguían viéndole con la misma rabia aunque esta no se reflejara en sus facciones algo alteradas. Deslizo su mano bajando de su mejilla a su cuello encontrándose con los molestos olanes, que con tan solo verlos sentía incomodidad, siguió bajando encontrándose con el primer pompón  rojo tirando de este, siguió su recorrido hasta encontrarse con la parte inferior del atuendo que parecía una especie de falda abultada, un poco curioso se animó a meter su mano debajo de está tomándole de las caderas haciéndole sobresaltarse, fue cuando lo escucho… un tintineo… si recordaba haber escuchado ese sonido antes, pero hasta el momento con todo el ataque y forcejeo no lo escucho-eso se escuchó… adorable-saco su mano de la prenda y la llevo a donde escucho el pequeño ruido, en la parte posterior de su cuello tras los olanes sintió algo frió de metal, una campanita.-enserio ¿Cómo puede ser que tu fueras el causante de tanto miedo?

 

Volvió a los olanes de su cuello y de un movimiento rápido tiro de estos logrando romper la tela brillante de su atuendo dejando ver un hombro y parte del torso del payaso descubierto encontrándose con más piel humana, nada fuera de lo común… ahora que lo notaba, el payaso ya tenia un rato sin otro hacer otro intento de ataque, mordida o gruñidos, volvió su atención al rostro de Pennywise, había cansancio e su expresión, miraba sus piernas, apenas y las había movido, debía estar tan débil que ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, eso era sin duda fantástico.

 

-bueno… empecemos con esto-una sonrisa algo perturbadora adorno el rostro del adulto que sin contenerse más tomo al monstruo por sus prendas tirándole al sucio piso y mientras con una mano le sujetaba del cuello con fuerza, la otra la llevo debajo de la falda, buscando alguna parte que se desprendiera, esto ya fue suficiente para Pennywise el cual otra vez intentaba soltarse del agarre, había algo más, tenía que haber algo más, un humano no podía simplemente dejarle inmóvil incluso si este no tenia miedo de el.

 

-¡aléjate de mi!-gritaba el payaso mostrando sus dientes afilados en señal de amenaza, pataleaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sintiéndose mas que disgustado con la forma en que Billy le estaba tocando, no solo porque lo hacia sin miedo, sino porque había una forma en la manera que lo hacia que… que causaba… incomodidad, temor… y ya recordó de donde venían esas sensación. La chica del club de los perdedores, tenia ese tipo de miedo, al igual que muchos otros niños, tenían miedo de la cercanía de ciertos adultos y era cuando sus padres solían…-¡ni siquiera te atrevas! ¡te matare! ¡Matare a todos! ¡Suéltame!-sus gritos se volvieron mas desesperados. Sabia que Billy le lastimaría pero no pensó que lo haría así.

 

-entonces ya sabes que sigue-dijo el adulto con una sonrisa divertida, y al no encontrar algo que desprendiera la parte inferior de la ropa, tomo la tela con fuerza y haciendo lo mismo con los olanes, desgarro los pantalones tirándolos con fuerza hacia abajo, desnudando la parte inferior del payaso, le llamo la atención que hasta el momento todo cabía dentro de lo normal, unas piernas largas y blancas, una anatomía hasta el momento masculina, o eso creyó hasta el momento que levanto la falda del traje-esto es inesperado-dijo con un tono de interés volviendo la mirada al rostro de Pennywise, las facciones eran de clara vergüenza, ni siquiera le veía y aun con esa piel pudo notar un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

 

Aunque hasta el momento el cuerpo de Pennywise parecía ser el de un hombre, se le habia olvidado que el no era un humano, ni siquiera sabia bien que era, y no sabia si identificarlo como femenino o masculino, justo la entrepierna era parecido a la intimidad de una mujer, la zona era como una vulva con labios externos. Acerco su mano a esta parte deslizando su dedo índice por uno de los labios sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como el cuerpo del payaso se estremeció… bien, ese era un lugar sensible, siguió tocando pese a las quejas del payaso hasta que cubio como los labios parecían abrirse, detuvo su tacto viendo como salía algo, una especie de apéndice como una lengua que se asomaba de entre aquella zona, donde parecía haber una hilera o varias de dientes puntiagudos.

 

-vaya, esto es por mucho lo mas extraño que he visto en mi vida… pero podría ser interesante para después-dejo aquella zona en paz viendo como todo volvía a la “normalidad”. Dio otra mirada al rostro de Pennywise, de veía mas nervioso y el miedo que quería ocultar había resplandecido en esos ojos dorados, solo ver eso le dio mas ánimos de continuar.

 

Siguió con aquella exploración por el cuerpo extraño del monstruo bajo su mano cada vez mas deslizando un par de dedos por entre sus glúteos y sonrió al sentir la estrecha cavidad que se ocultaba ahí y fue cuando volvió a sentir el cuerpo tensarse.

 

-Bi… Billy-miro fijamente el rostro humano del payaso viendo la evidente preocupación y le dio una mirada curiosa por el tono que utilizo y porque este le llamara y no gritara amenazas-no… solo no, para tu… tu no haces esto, tu no debes, tu no-decía con torpeza, no quería que esto llegara a mas pero no sabia como detenerlo.

 

-jamás creí que un día te escucharía suplicar... me gusta, quiero escucharte rogar mas-sin previo aviso metió su primer dígito en eso estrecho lugar sonriendo cuando escucho aquel quejido por parte de Pennywise, siguió moviéndolo sin ningún cuidado, disfrutando de los gestos humanos demostrar verdadero dolor, la piel humana tornarse sonrojada y el cuerpo mas pequeño doblegarse con una facilidad que le hacia sentir un extraño y enfermizo placer, pero eso no era suficiente, quería ver al monstruo quebrarse como lo hizo hace 27 años, hundirse en el miedo que tanto gozaba hasta volverlo su perdición, en ese momento Bill mando al diablo cualquier sentimiento o razón que le dictara que aquello no estaba bien, que no era bueno, lo ignoro como si parte moral se hubiera extinguido-no es suficiente-dijo con un tono lúgubre haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Pennywise y antes de hacer un ultimo intento de escapar Bill le sujeto  de sus piernas acercándole a el con brusquedad, le sujeto de debajo de las rodillas alzando las piernas y abriéndolas de par en par para humillación del otro ser, soltó una tan solo unos segundos para abrir su cremallera y sacar su miembro que ya tenia una creciente erección. El payaso miraba petrificado la escena, con el mismo miedo que el solían tener algunas de sus víctimas y solo reacciono cuando el hombre le coloco la punta de su miembro en su entrada y simplemente le penetro de golpe. Su cuerpo se puso rígido abriendo sus rojos labios sin dejar salir ningún sonido mientras su mirada se perdía en el sucio techo.

 

El ya había sentido dolor, recordando especialmente ese enfrentamiento hace 27 años, pero esto… esto ni siquiera sabia describirlo solo sentía como su interior se abría forzosamente sintiendo algo grande hace paso en el estirando su interior con el único propósito de hacerle sufrir y justamente Bill disfruto esta vista como nunca, y cuando vinieron los gritos fue aun mejor.

 

-¡SAL DE MI!-el grito se escuchó por toda la sección donde estaba y el payaso se removía con fuerzas bajo suyo tratando de librarse de el, Bill solo soltó sus piernas y llevo una mano al cuello descubierto afirmándole contra el piso mientras que con la otra le sujetaba de la cadera manteniéndole alzado con firmeza para comenzar a moverse, balanceando sus caderas para comenzar un brusco meter y sacar-¡DETENTE! ¡BLLY! ¡DETÉN ESTO!-gritaba siendo lo último que podía hacer en su posición, sintiendo como esa parte de el se desgarraba y ardía con el horrible dolor que nunca había experimentado, no comprendía como un simple humano le tenia de esta manera.

 

Bill mientras tanto, disfrutaba sin ninguna culpa, se movía mas fuerte sacando su miembro solo para meterlo de golpe, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía muy bien, el interior de Pennywise era estrecho y mucho, suave y sentía como se apretaba mas cada que entraba de golpe en el, el ya había tenido algunos encuentros casuales con algunos hombres pero ninguno se sintió como esto, dejaba soltar roncos gemidos sintiendo su libido subir al escuchar el sonido de sus pieles chocar junto con los gritos del monstruo.

 

-maldición… se siente bien…-dijo con dificultad para luego acelerar sus embestidas haciendo las estacadas mas duras y profundas, bajo un poco la mirada viendo un poco de sangre gotear de entre las piernas del payaso, sintió de nuevo ese placer sádico que le hizo ir mas rápido sintiéndose deseoso de venirse… pero no, esto debía durar mas, mas hasta que se sintiera realmente satisfecho.

 

Dio de repente un fuerte apretón en su cuello solo para estrellar su cabeza en el suelo y aturdirlo lo suficiente para que no forcejara cuando volvió a tomarlo de las piernas alzando sus caderas para poder penetrarlo con mayor facilidad, sintiendo como la entrada de Pennywise se dilataba un poco mas haciendo que su pene entrara mas fácilmente.

 

-grita… ¡¿no me oíste?! ¡GRITA!-al no oir mas ruidos del payaso vio como este tan solo se aferraba a los restos de su traje mordiendo sus labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, Bill solo le miro con molestia y tomándole desprevenido saco su miembro de golpe, por un momento Pennywise creyó que ya habia acabo o eso creyó hasta que Bill le sujeto de uno de sus brazos y le hizo darse la vuelta quedando boca abajo, esto no le dio un buen presentimiento, y que razón tuvo, Bill le tomo de sus glúteos abriendo sus nalgas y volvió a meter su miembro de golpe haciéndole soltar un fuerte grito sin poder evitarlo, Bill tomo las manos del payaso colocándolas tras su espalda manteniéndolas ahí solo con una mano mientras que con la otra le sujeto de la caderas manteniéndolas alzadas para que fuese mas fácil entrar en el, yendo al mismo ritmo fuerte , nunca había tenido sexo de esta manera, desquitando toda su furia, frustración y estrés de una sola vez, tal vez en algun momento quizo hacerlo, no sabia tal vez en alguno de sus encuentros o con su novia quizo dejarse llevar y hacerlo como un animal, pero claro no lo haría, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero esto era diferente, el payaso no podía hacer nada y hacerlo no le provocaba culpa alguna.

 

Dejo de hacer los movimientos fuertes solo para penetrar mas y mas rápido, escuchando con placer los quejidos bajo suyo, sentía una corriente de placer recorrer su cuerpo mientras sentía como el apretado interior se volvía a estrechar alrededor suyo, eso fue suficiente para que después de un par de estocadas más diera una última con violencia entrando por completo en el para después correrse con fuerza, llenando ese lugar con su semen mientras una sonrisa cruel adornaba sus labios mientras respiraba agitado por aquel momento de sexo que le había dejado mas que conforme, alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de Pennywise su expresión era de asombro y vergüenza como si no creyera lo que Bill hizo, este apenas también estaba tratando de asimilar lo que hizo. Solo dio un par de movimientos mas para luego sacar su miembro ya flácido de el sonriendo al ver su semen escurrir de ese lugar.

 

-Fue muy bueno…-dijo aun algo agitado para tomarle de un brazo y darle la vuelta quedando otra vez con la espalda apoyada en el suelo, queriendo casi reírse cuando noto que el payaso ni siquiera le veía ¿así de humillado se sentía? Lo había hecho bien entonces, inspeccionaba el cuerpo aparentemente humano notando la respiración agitada, mejillas rojas, los temblores de su cuerpo y la zona que dejo lastimada, aunque algo le llamo atención, su entrepierna dejaba salir un pequeño fluido, acerco su mano rozando la hendidura y recogiendo aquel liquido era algo transparente pero oscuro y pegajoso, lo froto entre sus dedos sintiendo su textura, como una especie de lubricante, Pennywise al notar esto, rápido tomo el borde de la falda de su atuendo y lo intento bajar para cubrir esa zona, esto le causo gracia a Billy, ya lo había follado y visto, no entendía para que cubrirse apenado como una mujer-Oh vamos… ¿me dirás que estas incomodo con que vea?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, batallando  solo un poco para que soltara la tela y pudiera alzarla.

 

Debia admitir que seguia sintiendo mucha curiosidad por esa parte de su anatomía, hundió un poco sus dedos índice y corazón sintiendo la zona húmeda y tibia, viendo como escurría mas de ese líquido subio a donde estaba aquella lengua o tentáculo, si parecía ser mas lo primero y lo froto casi quizo reírse al escuchar un pequeño grito de sorpresa venir de la boca del payaso, bien, ese debía ser un lugar muy sensible, siguió tocando ese apéndice viéndolo alargarse un poco y retorcerse, lo presiono un poco escuchando ahora un débil quejido asi que lo solto solo para frotarlo viendo como el cuerpo de este volvía a reaccionar como lo hizo la primera vez que toco esa parte, los labios de su intimidad se abrían dejando ver los pliegues rosados y los dientes afilados salir, estos se movían como si esperaban encajarse en algo.

 

-ni siquiera se te acurra hacer algo o el tuvo que Beverly te metió en la cabeza lo meteré aquí-dijo dejando clara la amenaza satisfecho por ver la expresión de terror en el payaso ante la idea de que Bill hiciera eso, y a este paso no quería pensar en si seria capaz o no. Bill esperando el payaso no intentara nada con lo que dijo, siguió tocando lo que parecía una boca delineaba con sus dedos los dientes y los pliegues, debían ser como 3 hileras, las dos ultimas con dientes mas pequeños pero igual de afilados, asi que con cuidado esta vez metió ambos dedos en aquella cavidad tocando ese interior húmedos, suave y pegajoso, a ratos miraba el rostro de Pennywise y ahorita su expresión era de un dolor que no intentaba ocultar, a diferencia de su entrada esta zona debía ser especialmente sensible. No imaginaba en verdad que el payaso tuviese un lugar asi.

 

-bien, veamos si podemos hacer esto-el payaso solo le miro con confusión soltando un sonido de alivio cuando Bill saco sus dedos de ese lugar, al sacarlos los dientes hicieron un movimiento de retracción  bajando y ocultándose en los rosados pliegues-creo que si podemos hacer esto… pero antes…-le tomo de los rojizos cabellos revueltos obligándole a reincorporarse un poco lo suficiente para que moviera sus piernas de posición dejándole de rodillas frente a él inclinando el rostro de este para que estuviera a la altura de su miembro-abre la boca-ordeno con un tono ronco y frio dando a entender que si intentaba soltarse o atacarle solo terminaría mal.

 

Pennywise le miraba con desprecio, podía sentir el odio intenso en esa mirada ámbar, aquel sentimiento era mutuo.

 

-te matare…-susurro la criatura, que jamás había tenido tal humillación en su vida… bueno, la última vez que le humillación tanto fue cuando Maturin le desterró y llego hasta aquel mundo, donde hizo lo mismo que lo haría en cualquier otro alimentarse sin importar que. Pero si, que la maldita tortuga lograra enviarle hasta aquí había sido humillante, pero ya estaba dudando si eso podría compararse a esto.

 

-dudo que en este estado puedas, ahora… ABRE LA BOCA-repito apretando mas el agarre en el cabello del payaso, este no le quedo de otra más que obedecer y así lo hizo abriendo de manera normal su boca sin expandirla hasta romper sus mejillas, solo lo suficiente dejando ver los dientes como los de un tiburón y la lengua rosada, que de alguna manera hacían buen contraste con los labios carmesí, llevo su otra mano al mentón de esto y delineo el labio inferior manteniendo su boca abierta-tendrás cuidado con tus dientes y si solo presionas un poco…-no termino la frase pero solo con eso dio a entender que terminaría de torturarle de la peor manera si desobedecía.

 

Solto su mentón y tomo la base de su miembro flácido y guio la punta a la boca del payaso, esperando que tomara su amenaza enserio empezó a meter su pene lentamente en la boca de este y vaya que se sentía bien, sentía el cálido aliento y el roce contra su lengua era exquisito, sintió el leve roce de sus dientes pero para su sorpresa los sintió como los de una persona normal, al parecer si tomo su advertencia muy en serio.

 

-muy bien asi…-dijo para empezar a moverse contra la húmeda boca, Bill en verdad estaba gustando de la boca del monstruo, era malditamente excitante el roce de los suaves labios y la lengua, empujo un poco más hasta meterlo todo seguro de que rozaba su garganta, la presión era increíble, como su boca y su garganta se contraía presionando su miembro que estaba poniéndose erecto de nuevo, este debía ser por mucho el mejor sexo oral que había tenido en su vida, tal vez incluso mejor que con su novia. Trato de no pensar en ella mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido manteniendo un ritmo constante manteniendo la cabeza de Pennywise firme con el agarre en su cabello mientras para seguir follando su boca.

 

Ignoraba los gestos de incomodidad mientras el seguía moviéndose, no entendía como esa boca que durante su infancia le hizo tener pesadillas ahorita le estaba dando ese placer, al escuchar los sonidos de asfixia penetro su boca mas rápido hasta que una vez se sintió cercas del climax le aparto con fuerza viendo como la saliva escurría por los labios del payaso y tosía un poco, era una escena incluso agradable a la vista, quería correrse solo con aquella vista y los intentos de gruñidos por parte del monstruo, pero no… aun le faltaba algo y si estaba en lo correcto, le haría gritar como ningún humano pudo imaginar.

 

Volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas ignorando fácilmente los intentos de patada que el payaso quería darle para empujarle, aun no sabia como es que tenia el poder para hacer esto, pero no lo iba a desaprovechar, mantuvo sus piernas lo suficientemente extendidas y rozo de nuevo la hendidura en su entrepierna viendo con una sonrisa como el rostro humano hacia esos… adorables gestos de incomodidad y de los rosados pliegues se asomaban los afilados dientes.

 

-retenlos en su lugar como lo hiciste antes-ordeno, veía la respiración del payaso acelerarse, parecía que hasta el momento parecía soportar cualquier cosa excepto que tocara esa parte-¡hazlo!-grito a lo que el payaso solo obedeció y los dientes fueron ocultándose dejando ver solo los labios internos-esta mejor-dejo ese lugar solo un momento para tomar su miembro colocando la punta en la fisura suave sonriendo al ver aquella mirada de horror en los ojos del monstruo.

 

-n… no Bily, no ahí, Billy no ¡NO!-el cuerpo bajo suyo temblaba, era tan… delicioso, jamas pensó que veria el miedo de esta manera, como algo tan sublime. Ignorando los ruidos del monstruo empezó a entrar en el tuvo que hacerlo lento porque le estaba costando entrar, apenas entro la primera pulgada le escucho soltar un desgarrados grito de verdadero dolor, su cuerpo se estremecía y retorcía queriendo ignorar esa sensación que le estaba destrozando.

 

Bill no le dio importancia y término por adentrar su miembro más y más hasta sentirse completamente dentro de ese lugar, era parecido como cuando se acostaba con una mujer, el interior era húmedo, caliente y mas estrecho, sentía que en verdad estaba forzando la entrada, tuvo que afianzar de las caderas donde ya empezaban a formarse marcas para comenzar a moverse.

 

-¡BASTA! ¡NO DEBES…! ¡AHH!- las manos enguantadas apretaban los rastros de la tela rasgada o jalaba de sus propios cabellos y se mordía el labio inferior con tal fuerza que lo hacía sangrar, en verdad no lo estaba soportando, el payaso era un desastre de gruñidos, gritos y lamentos que se hacían mas constantes conforme Bill lo penetraba mas rápido, gimiendo igual sintiendo enloquecer no solo con el placer del cuerpo del monstruo si no con sus reacciones, la sensación húmeda, los ruidos de sus cuerpos chocar, volvia a sentir el climax cercas.

 

-ya… ya casi… mas…-apenas podía formular palabras sintiéndose esa presión en su miembro  que se intensifico cuando vio aquella lengua agrandarse y frotar su miembro casi con timidez, esto le desconcertó un poco y vio ahora como el payaso cubría su rostro, su cuerpo debía estar reaccionando asi sin que el quisiera. Estimulado por esa acción siguió aumentando las estocadas hasta que llego con un fuerte gemido corriéndose con fuerza en ese lugar hasta acabar por completo dentro.

 

Estuvo un rato asi respirando agitado sintiendo el sudor recorrer su rostro y su espalda, lentamente fue retirando su miembro viendo más restos de aquel liquido combinado con su semen y algo de sangre, ignoro esto, y se acomodó su ropa abrochando sus pantalones y subiendo la cremallera, se sentía algo aturdido, estaba consciente de lo que hizo, aunque a una parte de el le sorprendía, nunca en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido hacer una cosa asi, por un momento cruzo por su cabeza el rostro de sus amigos ¿Qué pensarían de él si supieran lo que hizo? Agito su cabeza tratando de no pensar en ellos mientras se ponía en pie y observo alrededor encontrando su pistola, la reviso viendo que aún le quedaba una bala. Camino hasta el payaso y le apunto a la cabeza si no antes observarle detenidamente, ni siquiera se habia levantando o cambiado de posición, podía ver los rastros de sus fluidos combinados, las marcas, una respiración algo agitada, la piel pálida humana con un intenso rubor y… los ojos, ya no eran dorados era de un azul claro pero intenso, por donde bajaron un par de lágrimas, no se imaginó si quiera si Pennywise podía llorar, y por los gestos de su rostro parecía no darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo además de mirarle con una mezcla de varias emociones, desprecio más que nada, miedo, si, debía tenerlo después de lo ocurrido, también ira, rabia y quien sabe cuánto más, le miraba fijamente como si le retara a tirar del gatillo. El silencio se hizo en el lugar hasta que Bill suspiro con cansancio y bajo su arma para darse vuelta y recoger su linterna para irse por el momento de aquel ligar, reviso sus bolsillos viendo si no había perdido las llaves de su cuarto de hotel, cuando saco la mano de uno de sus bolsillos dejo colgando el pequeño amuleto de tortuga.

 

No se dio cuenta de que ahora la mirada del payaso era de sorpresa, observando fijamente el colgante de su bolsillo, ahora su rabia iba no solo dirigida al humano si no a quien le había ayudado a hacerle esto, ese maldito vejestorio de su dimensión, era por eso que apenas y podía moverse cuando Bill estuvo cercas de eso, eso y su falta de miedo le dejaron sin opciones. Se quedó ahí en el suelo por horas hasta que tuvo apenas la fuerza de reincorporarse, para su desagrado parecía estar atrapado en esa nueva forma mas humana.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto Bill regreso al hotel sorprendiendo al anciano de su recepción con su aspecto desarreglado y con su ropa mojada y sucia de las alcantarillas, intento preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero la fría mirada de Bill fue suficiente para que se callara. Bill solo se dirigió a su cuarto y una vez, cerró la puerta en un fuerte portazo, no se fijo si le coloco seguro, solo se encamino a su cama y se dejó caer en esta, tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo sucedido para luego después dormir profundamente con la tranquilidad de que nada molestaría sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me senti un poco culpable por hacerle pasar a esto a Penny uwu, creo que en la descripción tampoco puse que esto seria clussy y que en ese aspecto me basare en el comic de Roskakatos.


	4. SILENCIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora pero espero que este capitulo aclare algunas cosas

SILENCIO

 

Había dormido por horas, y cundo comenzó a despertar Bill se sentía tan confundido que no tenia idea de que día era, o que hora incluso no se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba, la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana que olvido cerrar anoche le molestaba, tomo una de las almohadas dejándola sobre su cara solando leves gruñidos. Estaba cansando y no quería saber de nada mas, aunque ya no tuviese sueño lo único que quería era seguir en cama hasta que su mente terminara de despejarse por completo y agarrara un poco más de conciencian de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, estuvo asi un largo rato apenas moviéndose pareciendo como si se hubiera asfixiado con la almohada hasta que volvió a retirarla de su rostro manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo.

 

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice?-dijo frunciendo el ceño, no pudiendo olvidar lo que sucedió anoche, cierto que estaba enojado, no, estaba más que eso, y hubiese gustado matar al payaso con sus propias manos, pero eso no fue lo que hizo. Lo dejo prácticamente débil sin opción de defenderse y en vez de matarlo de una vez, se le ocurrió-ah… soy un asco-se dijo tomando asiento lentamente como si no quisiera levantarse realmente y es que preferiría seguir en cama como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso una parte de él prefería tomar sus cosas y regresarse a casa… pero aun no, no hasta asegurarse que sus amigos y los niños de Derry estarían a salvo, o que por lo menos ninguno morirá a manos del payaso, Bill ya no era un niño, estaba consciente de que incluso un niño podía pasar cosas igualmente de malas y perturbadoras en casa con sus padres, estar en la ciudad, ver las noticias del dia a días. Justo ahora pensaba por un instante ¿Por qué hacer algo? Si muchos adultos eran malos y podrían hacer cosas realmente horribles, como el… que seguía pensando que tan malo fue lo que hizo anoche-no… no puedo simplemente retractarme e irme... no, es por Georgie… no dejare que otro niño muera asi… no importa lo que tenga que hacer-decia con una mirada algo vacia al recordar los terribles momentos que paso despues de enterarse que su hermanito habia muerto.

 

Al diablo si lo hacía de manera correcta o no, no iba a irse de Derry hasta que cumpliera con su cometido.

 

Se miro asi mismo viendo sus prendas, estaban hechas un desastre, la manga derecha de su camisa estaba desgarrada, y con rastro de su sangre ya seca que quedaba oculta tras las manchas de barro y agua sucia de los drenajes, no entendía como pudo dormir estando asi de sucio y oliendo aun a las alcantarillas, sin olvidar claro que también tenia la sangre del payaso, su baba… y otro fluidos. Hizo una mueca de asco y se dispuso a darse una ducha antes de salir; justo cuando se puso de pie y sintió algo caer de su bolsillo, bajo la mirada y vio en el piso aquel pequeño objeto que encontró en su escritorio, tenia la cabeza algo confusa al recordar porque se llevo aquel objeto hasta Derry, solo recordaba tomarlo y ya, fuera de eso, nunca lo habia visto antes.

 

-¿Cómo llegaste a mi?-dijo mirando detenidamente el amuleto, era claramente una tortuga, específicamente una tortuga marina y en su caparazón parecía estar grabado la forma de la tierra, o por lo menos algo parecido a la tierra y parecía estar hecha en piedra, o alguna especie de material duro, empezó a preguntarse si la aparición de aquel amuleto tenia que ver con su ida repentina a Derry, no iba a pasar desapercibido ese detalle, y tambien la actitud del payaso. Fue algo tan irreal, una parte de él aun se negaba creer lo fácil que habia sometido al payaso, cierto que estaba débil pero aun asi no creía que su propia fuerza fuese suficiente para pelear contra un ser de otra dimensión.

 

 Sea lo que sea que paso ayer, lo iba a averiguar, mas si eso significaba que tenia una oportunidad de detener a Pennywise. Dejo el amuleto en la cama y fue deshaciéndose de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo en medio del cuarto, ya no era un muchacho escuálido como en su adolescencia, Bill tenia una complexión delgada pero con músculos definidos que ocultaba bajo sus prendas, se habia convertido en un hombre atractivo, aunque no le daba importancia a eso y lo disimulaba por su forma de vestir y sus gafas, además de casi no salir y permanecer en casa. Una vez término de desvestirse vio con molestia la marca de los dientes alrededor de su brazo, por mas débil que fuese el payaso ahora y tomara forma más humana no debía olvidar que seguía siendo un monstruo. Trato de olvidarse de Eso aunque sea un rato.

 

Fue directo a ducharse quedándose en la regadera un largo rato mas de lo que debía, por dos razones que detestaba, una seguía apestando a alcantarillas, y dos, porque no podía sacarse al payaso de la cabeza la forma en que se veía más humano pero una manera tan exótica sin perder su esencia, los labios rojos, la piel blanca y suave, los cabellos rojizos ahora lizos y cortos y los ojos de un intenso azul, la boca calida y húmeda que se envolvía también alrededor de su erección y la lengua rosada que lo envolvía y…

 

-¡suficiente!-se dijo golpeando la pared de azulejos, bajo la mirada y vio como ya tenía una erección solo de recordar aquel momento, suspiro con cansancio, se negaba a masturbarse con algún recuerdo de la noche anterior, esperaba que el agua fría le ayudara a bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y a calmarle. Apenas se sintió mejor salio de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y empezó a buscar en su equipaje algo de ropa, despues de la ropa interior se coloco unos pantalones café, una camisa blanca a botones y por ultimo su abrigo y zapatos, volvió a revisar su mochila, bien tenia aun la pistola con solo una bala, aun podía serle de ayuda, volvió a cargarla y la guardo junto la linterna y su billetera para después salir del hotel si no antes ser saludado por el mismo anciano que parecía preocupado y pareciera que iba a preguntarle sobre lo de ayer, Bill solo volteo un momento a verle con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Lamento las molestias de ayer señor, no quise preocuparle por como llegue ayer, solo tuve un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien-dijo para después darse la vuelta, sin ánimos de querer mas explicaciones, lo bueno fue que el anciano no insistió mas y Bill aprovecho para irse de una vez, alejándose del hotel y dándose el gusto de volver a recorrer las calles de Derry sintiéndose mas orientado a comparación del dia anterior, que aunque conocía el lugar no parecía creer que estaba de vuelta ahí-“ojala no me topé con Mike en lo que estoy aquí”-pensó mientras caminaba por las calles y se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante que antes no estaba. Entro de manera tranquila y tomo asiento en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, aun era temprano y las personas estaban en lo suyo, era bueno no llamar la atención como a veces sucedía en la ciudad.

 

Pidió un desayuno sencillo y una vez se lo trajeron comenzó a comer, iba a la mitad mirando de vez en cuando el televisor que estaba en una esquina cuando escucho las noticias, la policía seguia sin pistas acerca de la desaparición de la ultima niña extraviada en Derry, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver en el televisor a la madre de la pequeña llorar desconsolada, recordaba que al estar en las alcantarillas vio el cuerpo destrozado de la pequeña, miro la mitad de su desayuno y lo hizo aun lado, habia perdido el apetito, dejo el dinero en la mesa sin importar el cambio y salio de ahí, antes de caminar el sonido de su teléfono lo detuvo, era Mike, temió por un momento que lo hubiese visto por el pueblo, y con algo de nerviosismo contesto la llamada.

 

-¿Mike?

 

-Bill, algo raro esta pasando en Derry-dijo sin rodeos a lo que Bill pareció extrañado, el no parecía notar nada extraño, o bueno, nada fuera de lo normal desde que llego aparte de las desapariciones que ya sucedieron.

 

-enserio… ¿Qué es?  Yo no he notado nada extraño.

 

-es… espera ¿Cómo puedes notarlo si no estas aqui?-Bill quiso casi golpearse la cabeza con un ladrillo al darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

 

-es decir, he estado atento a las noticias y hasta el momento no han aparecido nada de Derry-dijo tratando de no hacer notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

 

-entiendo-de alguna manera el tono que uso Mike no le hizo sentir calmado, como si supiera que mentia-quiero decir que desde que ocurrieron las desapariciones y senti que Eso volvió, las cosas se volvieron tensas en Derry, la gente parecía asustada, uno de mis vecinos parecía volverse violento con sus hijos y en la biblioteca donde trabajo muchos adultos parecían no tolerar a ningún niño… y hoy cuando desperté, esa sensación se fue, salí, vi a mi vecino jugar con sus hijos de nuevo en el jardín, vi a las personas mas tranquilas, en la biblioteca veía a los adultos mas amables con los niños, se que esto debería ser bueno, pero… ¿será algún truco de Pennywise? Aun siento que todo lo que paso hace poco no puede ser casualidad-ahora su voz sonaba insegura como si ya no supiera que pensar.

 

-Tal vez… olvidamos que seguirán pasando cosas malas con o sin ese payaso, y eso ya no lo podemos evitar, tal vez por lo que nos paso pensaste que se trataba de el, o volvió pero…-se quedo pensando unos segundos-esta tan débil que no pudo hacer mas…-podría ser eso, la ultima vez que vio al payaso ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie o atacarle, debía estar tan débil que ni siquiera podía afectar a las personas en Derry.

 

-Puede ser Bill, pero…

 

-Escucha, no hay que actuar tan rápido… te dije que ire en una semana, solo espera y estate al tanto de lo que sucede, esperemos que no pasen mas desgracias. Tengo que colgar, adiós-dijo sin esperar a una respuesta.

 

Ahora sentía que debía volver a las alcantarillas, guardo su teléfono y emprendía su camino a la casa de Neibolt Street, no sin antes detenerse un momento en una carnicería, comprando una considerable cantidad como si fuese a alimentar a un león. Al llegar todo parecía tranquilo como siempre, no sintió nada extraño cuando llego, se fijo a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie entro siguiendo el mismo camino de antes entrando a las alcantarillas por el sótano, antes no tenia miedo, pero igual tenia la necesidad de ser precavido pero ahora… no sentía esa necesidad, caminaba tranquilamente como si no hubiera un payaso asesino que vivía ahí. Una vez seguro reconociendo con mas facilidad los túneles por los que caminaba no tardó en llegar a la guarida principal de Pennywise, y en efecto, todo estaba igual que ayer, estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua gotear de las filtraciones del techo, por un momento pensó que la criatura ya no estaba o se había devuelto al pozo pero un pequeño gruñido lo alerto, se dio rápido la vuelta mirando hacia el lugar donde escucho el ruido y con su linterna fue iluminando un lado de la pared que estaba completamente a oscuras, iba acercándose iluminando con su linterna viendo primero un zapato blanco con un pompón rojo, fue moviendo la linterna hasta que logro iluminar todo el cuerpo del payaso.

 

Pennywise seguía aun con la misma forma humana, estaba pegado a la pared con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, estaba vestido de nuevo… bueno casi, la parte superior de su atuendo seguía rasgado dejando la parte derecha de hombro y torso descubierto, las prendas seguían sucias de sangre y el agua del lugar, sus ojos volvieron a ese tono amarillo mirándole con la misma rabia gruñendo, mostrando sus afilados dientes aunque mas que parecer peligroso actuaba precavido mirándole como una amenaza desde su lugar y seguía viendo ese destello de miedo en su mirada. No le presto mucha atención a aquellos gestos y camino hacia el viendo atento las reacciones del payaso este se encogía mas en su lugar apegando aun mas sus piernas a su torso en una acción asustadiza que le hacia querer reir, pero se contenia.

 

-cálmate no vine a hacer lo de ayer-dijo en un tono serio deteniendo sus pasos manteniendo cierta distancia con el payaso que dejo de gruñir pero seguia mirándole con repudio, bien, Bill no tenia problemas con ello, el sentimiento era mutuo-sal de ahí ¿si? No voy a hacerte nada, tengo algunas dudas y solo vine a que las respondieras.

 

-aléjate de mi-dijo el monstruo con voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible y cargada de odio. Bueno, si no quería cooperar, seria su culpa, con paso firme Bill camino hasta Pennywise y lo tomo de un brazo arrastrándole lejos de la oscuridad, este pataleaba  y gruñía, intentaba morderle sin mucho éxito, le costo un poco pero logro sacarle de ahí hasta dejarle apoyado en la montaña de juguetes, apenas le soltó este volvió a su misma posición, Bill solo suspiro con enfado y se sentó frente a el, tomo su mochila y saco la carne que habia comprado, dejándola en medio de ellos.

 

-Estabas débil ¿no? Come… que por lo que veo no has comido-viendo hacia los lados hasta ver el cadáver de la niña que parecía igual que ayer.

 

-… no me sirve, no esa carne…-fue la respuesta del payaso mirando con desde la carne que aun escurria sangre y mirando de la misma manera hacia el humano, no entendiendo como despues de lo que le hizo ayer, venia y le daba de comer, le hacia sentir confundido, ya no sabia que esperar de Billy.

 

-pues no te iba a traer un niño, y no dejaría que comieras uno enfrente de mi, ahora come eso, que aun sea deberá servir de algo, sigue siendo carne-veia atento al payaso pensando que a lo ultimo no comería nada pero despues de unos minutos le vio extender su mano y tomo la carne dándole un gran mordisco, no parecía mu satisfecho pero sus gestos ya no eran exactamente de desagrado, por lo menos no de la comida, ni siquiera habían pasado 5 minutos y toda la carne que compro ya habia sido devorada-bien, ahora contéstame ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Es por el miedo? ¿No puedes hacer nada si tienes miedo? ¿o acaso…?

 

-¡callate! ¡no pienso decirte nada! ¡ahora lárgate y dejame!

 

Bill solo suspiro en frustración, quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero si tendría que ser por las malas no tenia problemas con ello. Sin medirse en brusquedad le tomo de un pie y lo jalo hacia el tirándolo al piso para posicionarse sobre el sujetando ambas manos enguantadas a los lados de su cabeza, era lo mismo que ayer, no importaba cuanto el payaso intentaba resistirse no podía soltarse del agarre de Bill, sin poder evitarlo volvia a tener esa sensación de poder sobre el otro, un placer que le provocaba al dominar a aquel monstruo. Miraba aquel rostro enojado, pero con aquellos ojos ahora azules que parecían… asustados, el cuerpo rígido y nervioso, se las arreglo para sostener ambas manos con una suya mientras con la otra tocaba el rostro de Pennywise. La piel blanca era suave, delineaba las líneas rojizas que pasaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios carmesí, los cuales froto con su pulgar, trago duro mientras apreciaba ese rostro tan irreal… “hermoso”, pensó Bill sin darse cuenta mientras su mano iba bajando por el blanco cuello con moretones de ayer, siguió bajando por el delgado torso hasta meter su mano debajo de la falda presionando ente sus piernas satisfecho al ver las reacciones en el rostro del monstruo, como las mejillas blancas se tornaban rosadas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

 

-pense que ya estarías acostumbrado despues de lo de ayer-dijo con un tono burlon dándole una sonrisa cínica-quise ser amable contigo, aunque no debería serlo, solo quería saber algunas cosas… pero tienes que ser tan… irritante-decia metiendo bajando la parte inferior de sus prendas, rozando los suaves pliegues de su entrepierna, disfrutando de como su cuerpo temblaba.

 

-te matare… te matare al igual que lo hizo con tu pequeño hermanito Georgie…

 

**_¡PLAFFF!_ **

 

Las palabras del payaso se detuvieron cuando Billy le abofeteo con la fuerza suficiente para girar su rostro aun lado.

 

-¡no vuelvas a mencionar a Georgie!-grito Bill sin contener su enojo… Georgie, su inocente hermanito que tenia una vida por delante asesinado cruelmente por el monstruo debajo suyo-maldito monstruo…-bajo mas su mano introduciendo dos de sus dedos de golpe en su entrada haciéndole soltar un pequeño quejido.

 

-¡de… déjame!-se quejaba intentando soltarse de su agarre pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no puso mucha objeción y se rindió mas rápido tan solo haciendo gestos de molestia por el movimiento de los dedos de Billy en su interior.

 

-¿Por qué parar? No es como si fueses a morir por esto-dijo sacando sus dedos de el para abrir su pantalón, y sacar su miembro ya erecto-si supieras lo duro que me pusiste en la mañana, solo con imaginar tu boca alrededor de mi pene, aunque tambien me gusta cuando lo meto aquí-solto sus manos y termino de quitar su ropa inferior para levantar sus caderas y sujetarle de las piernas penetrándolo y metiendo todo su miembro de una sola vez haciéndole soltar un grito mezcla de dolor y sorpresa mientras su rostro se volvia a llenar de vergüenza e intentaba cubrirlo con sus manos. Bill no le importo eso y aferrándose a sus piernas comenzó a penetrarle bruscamente dando cada estocada con fuerza y dejándole sentir lo enojado que estaba. Sus embestidas iban cada vez mas fuerte, disfrutando no solo descargar su enojo de esta manera si no que también disfrutaba de como se sentía follarle, tan estrecho y calido le envolvía tan bien y escurria de su apertura aquel liquido oscuro y pegajoso, eso le hizo sonreir-¿te está gustando?-soltando una leve risa, Pennywise negó rápido, eso debía ser un si. Quería ver si tenia un punto sensible, le levanto mas de las caderas y penetro con fuerza entrando profundo en el interior de Pennywise y sonrio victorioso cuando el payaso grito en parte de placer, siguió golpeando aquel lugar en su interior, Pennywise parecía confundido, y lo estaba, no entendía esas nuevas sensación que arrasaban con su cuerpo, no tenia control, se estaba sintiendo tan bien y la pequeña lengua salía de su hendidura.

 

-No… para, no sigas… Billy…-decía en aquel tono suplicante que le estaba encantando escuchar a Bill.

 

-No… solo mírate, te esta gustando… nunca lo sentiste antes ¿verdad?

 

Bill no obtuvo respuesta, pero fue suficiente con solo escuchar los pequeños ruidos de placer que acompañaban los gritos y gemidos del payaso hasta que después de unas estocadas mas se corrió en su interior soltando un ronco gemido. Se movió un poco más hasta que salio de él. Tuvo que contener para no continuar como ayer, tan solo se acomodó sus pantalones y tomo asiento en el suelo tratando de calmar su respiración, mientras el payaso seguía en la misma posición con sus piernas extendidas y su mano bajando la falda de su atuendo para cubrir su parte inferior.

 

-No se para que te cubres… creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado a ver tu… ahm… aún no se bien que es eso entre tus piernas, porque una vagina normal no es-encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Lo traes contigo ¿verdad?-Bill le miro algo confundido por aquella repentina pregunta.

 

-¿de que hablas?

 

-¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo!-con algo de dificultad Pennywise fue levantándose para sentarse también en el suelo y vestirse sintiendo su parte inferior incomodo-¡su regalo! ¡su amuleto! Lo traes contigo, aun estando débil podría intentar matarte o mínimo arrancarte un ojo, pero ni siquiera puedo moverme… ¡Debes traer el maldito amuleto contigo!

 

-¿amuleto?-llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco la pequeña cuerda con la tortuga tallada en piedra-¿hablas de esto?

 

-¡Si! ¡¿El te lo dio verdad?! ¡Ese maldito vejestorio! ¡No tenia que habértelo dado!-decia con rabia, con sus ojos volviendo a brillar en ese tono amarillo con los bordes rojos, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos-no imagine que intentaría vengarse… ¡no asi! Pero lo hizo, debió saber que tu tenias miedo… se aprovechó de eso…-esto ultimo lo decia mas para si mismo.

 

-¡No tengo idea de que estas diciendo! Entre las cosas que iba a preguntar era justamente sobre este amuleto, el día que vine  Derry antes de salir de casa este amuleto apareció en mi escritorio, simplemente apareció, no sé qué es, que significa, o que representa, lo único que se… es que cuando lo llevo, no puedes matarme ¿verdad?-Miro fijamente al payaso, este no contesto, pero el leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando dijo aquello último fue más que suficiente para afirmas sus dudas-Pennywise ¿Quién me dio esto?

 

-alguien que me odia tanto como yo lo odio.

 

-vaya eso explica porque me daría algo para lastimarte… pero no me has dicho bien QUIEN.

 

-Es… una maldita tortuga… viene del mismo lugar del que vengo, el crea… yo destruyo, devoro lo que el crea, por eso me odia.

 

-sigo sin entender muchas cosas… pero me basta con saber exactamente para que sirve y que debo agradarle tanto a alguien que te odia como para que me dejara hacerte esto-guardando el amuleto en su bolsillo-otra de mis dudas ¿mi falta de miedo y el amuleto no te permiten aterrorizar Derry?-pregunto mirando fijamente al payaso, al no obtener respuesta se acercó tomándole del rostro con fuerza frunciendo el ceño-RESPONDE.

 

-si… creo que es obvio ¿no Billy?-tuvo que contener para no golpearle de nuevo, odiaba que le llamaran Billy, en especial el.

 

-¿No hay una forma de matarte realmente verdad? La última vez que lo intente junto con el club de los perdedores tan solo desapareciste por un tiempo, como si invernaras ¿verdad?

 

No contesto pero asintió levemente, eso era lo que creía, podía dispararle, golpearle… violarle hasta dejarle débil y hacerle invernar antes de tiempo… pero no podía matarle.

 

-Bien… eso era lo que quería saber, levantándose y recogiendo su mochila dispuesto a irse, miro la salida y después a Pennywise, el cual ahora tan solo le miraba de aquella fría manera con sus ojos amarillos de tono ámbar, se quedaron mirando, como aquella vez hace 27 años. Bill solo se quejó llevar y avanzo hacia el payaso, volvió a tomarlo del rostro pero sin fuerza, froto con su pulgar el labio inferior, le llamaba la atención aquel tono rojo que aún tenía un tono intenso, no entendía como podía verse tan hermoso… hermoso de una manera en particular. Aquellos ojos ahora le miraban con algo de curiosidad,  se inclinó acercando su rostro al del payaso y termino por acortar la distancia entre ellos besándolo de una manera suave y lenta, degustando aquellos labios que tenían un curioso sabor a algodón de azúcar que se deshacía en su lengua, se separó solo un momento inhalando profundo por primera vez pudo oler algo diferente al aroma de las alcantarillas, olía a caramelo, a palomitas de maíz, olía y sabia delicioso, volvió a juntar sus labios y fue levemente sorprendido cuando sintió como el payaso le fue correspondiendo pero no hizo intento por separarse, todo lo contrario profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del payaso, rozo la lengua ajena, tan escurridiza que parecía moverse con timidez contra la suya, rozo los afilados dientes, era una experiencia tan excitante, peligrosa… de alguna manera le encantaba. Siguió el beso hasta que se separó por falta de aire, respiraba agitado y vio el rostro de Pennywise, se veía mas tranquilo que el, pero algo diferente brillaba en esos ojos que volvían a ese adorable tono azul, su pecho subía y bajaba levemente y sus labios se quedaron entre abiertos, era una imagen… que le gusto-no te atrevas a matar a alguien más-dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse aunque se detuvo a la mitad de camino a la salida y saco de su mochila otra bolsa con otro pedazo de carne aunque más pequeño que el anterior y lo dejo en el suelo para después irse dejando a Pennywise ahí, confundido con más nuevas sensaciones que le hacían sentir extraño y confundido acerca de lo que sentía sobre Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar un par de cosas, en la primera pelicula la aventura de los perdedores comenzaba en 1957 y su reencuentro de adultos era en 1984. En la pelicula actual, los perdedores se conocen en 1989 y su reencuentro de adultos seria entonces en 2016. No me fije bien en ese detalle, estoy siguiendo la historia de la pelicula actual, pero en este fic, digamos que los sucesos de cuando eran niños sera en 1972 y la epoca de Bill como adulto seria 1999.
> 
> Tambien quiero aclarar la apariencia de Bill, estuve investigando y aunque el nuevo electo para IT2 no esta definido lei que los directores piensa que para el personaje Bill podría ser el actor Christian Bale, asi que usare esa apariencia para Bill en el fic.


	5. CARAMELO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado, mi inspiracion estuvo un poco oxidada, yo creo que de tanta cerveza de Año Nuevo jeje nn' aun asi espero les guste este nuevo capitulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que ya he dejado claro que la apariencia de Pennywise cambio, que tiene una forma mas humana, quise poner la imagen que encontre pero no pude :( o aun no se como asi que les dejo este link donde aparece un minicomic y la imagen de Penny en este fic seria la del penultimo cuadro solo que con el cabello aun rojo :3
> 
> https://lydia-the-hobo.deviantart.com/art/IT-comic-706267150

CARAMELO

 

3 dias, Bill llevaba prácticamente 3 dias encerrado en su habitación del hotel, no salía para nada y solo abría la puerta para recibir la comida que pedía con servicio al cuarto, se la pasaba echado en la cama pensando en miles de cosas distintas, viendo televisión o escuchando la radio todo con tal de no pensar exactamente en la última vez que vio al payaso, fue confuso hasta para el. Se podría decir que tuvieron la conversación mas tranquila que pudiese haber entre ellos, claro lo arrastro, le golpeo, volvió a violarlo… pero tampoco podía esperar que se sentaran en una mesa y tomaran una taza de té después de todo lo sucedido… aunque eso no era lo que le gustaría olvidar si no lo ultimo que hizo antes de irse. Aquel beso. Fue solo un beso y se sintió como algo… algo que ni siquiera sabia describir, había actuado llevado por el instinto como antes, pero con sentimientos diferentes, sin intención de dañarlo, sin querer hacerle sufrir, solo quería sentir esos labios, dejarse envolver por el aroma dulce a manzana de caramelo y a todos esos bocadillos deliciosos que se encontraban en un circo.

 

Bill ya no sabia si quiera que pensar, se dividía en un odio inmenso acumulado por años, en una enorme obsesión por encontrarle, por tenerle frente a frente para confrontarlo… y en un nuevo sentimiento que tan solo le hacia querer besarle tocar esa piel pálida y recorrer los cabellos rojizos con sus manos y… ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en eso, estaba en un punto en que ya no sabia que hacer, sentía que podía hacer de todo menos matarle, pero tampoco podía dejar que algún día se recuperara y volviera a matar niños.

 

-debo hacer algo… no puedo matarlo, no puedo, no puedo, no quiero… no quiero…-Bill no quería hacer eso, se negaba a darle un nombre a estos sentimientos que tenia cada vez que pensaba en Pennywise, tan solo llamarle interés, si algo asi-si no quiero, entonces debo de encontrar otra manera de detenerle…

 

Paso el resto del dia pensando en todo lo que podía hacer para solucionar todo esto, pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada lógico mas que salir de su cuarto y ver que por lo menos el payaso no había causado algún otro desastre u homicidio. Se levantó un poco mas optimista aunque sin preocuparse realmente de que Pennywise hubiese atacado a algún niño, sentía que después de lo sucedido no tendría fuerza para actuar. Asi que solo se dio un baño rápido y se vistió tomando su mochila asegurándose que tuviese todo lo necesario para pasar un rato en las alcantarillas y por último el amuleto en su bolsillo. Cierto que el payaso apenas podía moverse pero no por eso iba a arriesgarse y mucho menos bajar la guardia.

 

Sin esperar mas salió del hotel y se detuvo en la misma carnicería de la otra vez comprando otra gran ración de carne fresca que aun goteaba sangre, eso y claro compro algunas cosas para el, y tal vez probar si Pennywise podía comer otras cosas, sería un gran descubrimiento si lograba algo asi. Una vez llego a la casa Neibolt Street bajo por el sótano hasta llegar a las alcantarillas, de alguna manera sentía como si esto se volviera una especie de costumbre, en menos de una semana era su tercera vez yendo solo a las alcantarillas, Bill casi podía sentir que no necesitaba de la linterna que podría encontrar la guarida de Pennywise con sus propios sentidos, caminaba con normalidad como quien da un tranquilo paseo por el bosque, recorriendo los túneles hasta llegar a aquel lugar que se veía tan tranquilo y solitario siendo iluminado solo el agujero en el techo, todo se veía exactamente igual que cuando se fue hace unos días, incluso el cadáver de la niña seguia en el mismo lugar aunque era notable que ya se estaba descomponiendo, intento no prestarle atención mientras buscaba al payaso.

 

-¿Pennywise?-alzo un poco la voz siendo que esta resonaba en las paredes de la alcantarilla, movia la linterna en todas dirección hasta que le encontró en un rincón cercas de la montaña de juguetes, se veía dormido, asi que acerco con sigilo, sus prendas seguían igual de sucias y rotas y su apariencia seguia siendo la misma que habia adoptado recientemente, se acerco un poco mas para verle con detalle, parecía dormir profundamente, ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia, Bill estaba sorprendido de como su apariencia había cambiado pero de alguna forma seguía viéndole como el monstruo que atormento su infancia, pero en fin, le gustaba como se veía mas humano, acerco su mano rozando sus cabellos rojizos, estaban hechos un desastre al igual que todo el resto de el bien ya eran dos, el otro era un desastre por fuera y el era un desastre por dentro, y su cordura no contaba, este ya era un monstruo, siguió tocando los cabellos ajenos sin darse alguna justificación por aquel acto cuando le vio removerse en su lugar y despertar lentamente.

 

Apenas esos ojos ahora de un tono azul claro se fijaron en el, el payaso reacciono levantándose de golpe y apartándose de el pegándose lo mas que podía a la montaña de juguetes, al parecer el tranquilo momento que tuvieron la ultima vez que se vieron no sirvió de mucho, aunque realmente no esperaba que sirviera de algo después de todo lo que le hizo antes.

 

-lárgate…-susurro con odio viéndole como una amenaza aunque también sus gestos y su cuerpo delataban su temor ya casi sin tratar de ocultarlo, dejaba claro que solo quería que el humano se fuera de su guarida-¿lo traes contigo verdad?

 

Bill no dijo nada tan solo llevo su mano a su bolsillo sacando el amuleto como respuesta para volver a guardarlo.

 

-¿te diste cuenta tan fácilmente?

 

-no serias tan estúpido para venir sin el… además no te sentí llegar-decía bajito sabiendo que estando en ese hogar le oiría bien, el cuerpo de Pennywise pareció destensarse un poco pero aún mantenía su mirada atenta en el humano. Se quedaron viendo un largo rato hasta que el payaso fue el primero en hablar sintiéndose incomodo con la mirada de Billy clavada en el-¿viniste… para eso…?-pregunto con un tono algo nervioso, no le sorprendía que el payaso pensara eso después de que los últimos dos días vino prácticamente solo para violarlo y someterlo.

 

-No, no vine a “eso”-enfatizando la palabra apartándose del payaso tomando asiento en el piso en un lugar un poco mas iluminado-¿vienes?-dijo señalando frente suyo, Pennywise solo le miro confundido y molesto pensando si se trataba de algún truco-traje comida-sacando de su mochila una bolsa con mucha carnes fresca  y casi sintió su estomago rugir, el monstruo soltó un pequeño gruñido y se levanto de su lugar con algo de torpeza, aun estaba débil después de la ultima vez que se vieron, camino hasta Billy y se sentó enfrente de el cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos en estas inclinándose un poco más adelante como lo haría un niño. Bill solo rodó los ojos ante la actitud de este y le dio la bolsa con carne.

 

Pennywise miraba la bolsa con algo de desconfianza, pero su apetito fue mas fuerte, saco el enorme pedazo de carne que aun goteaba sangre y abrió su boca de aquella manera sobrehumana haciendo que sus mejillas se rompieran dejando ver las hileras de dientes afilados que se cerraron en e pedazo de carne en un gran mordisco.

 

-podrías… ¿no hacer eso?-no le asustaba pero aun pensaba que era demasiado perturbador y desagradable como para verlo de manera normal, el payaso solo volvió su boca a la normalidad haciendo una pequeña expresión de molesta y solo sostuvo la carne dando pequeños mordiscos.

 

-esto es tan lento-decía mientras masticaba manchando sus labios de sangre.

 

-bueno, aprovecha y saboréalo porque esa porción no fue nada barata-dijo mientras sacaba un sándwich dándole un mordisco-y… ¿te gusta? Es decir, comerías eso para siempre en lugar de un niño… ¿te sirve?

 

-digamos que es… como un humano comiendo esa cosa blanca que llaman tofu, comiendo únicamente eso-decia dándole otro mordisco el sabor era leve y no era tanto el sabor si no la energía que obtenía del miedo que quedaba impregnado, no obtenía casi nada, solo era lo suficiente para no sentirse tan débil.

 

-pensaba que podría ser un sustituto…

 

-No lo es Billy

-que no me llames Billy-dándole aquella mirada que hizo al payaso estremecerse y solo desviar la mirada para seguir comiendo la carne, ambos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente en un silencio extraño, no era incomodo pero tampoco tan agradable-tu ropa… sigue igual, sigue rota… recordaba que cada que te veíamos de nuevo, lucias igual, es decir, no había rastros de sangre ni nada.

 

-no puedo volver a mi anterior forma, no puedo cambiar nada de mi en este momento… ni siquiera mi atuendo-dijo algo avergonzado de justamente lucir así.

 

-entonces… que bueno que traje esto-sacando de su mochila un suéter rojo, era algo grande con un gorro, pero por lo menos le cubriría-bien, ahora quítate ese ridículo disfraz.

 

-haz perdido toda la razón, si crees que voy a ponerme eso-mirándole con molestia, sintiéndose casi ofendido que después de todo lo que le hizo de repente decidiera venir hasta aquí y le trajera ropa después de haber roto la suya.

 

-¿te pregunte acaso?-acercándose a este mientras Pennywise comenzó a retroceder, a lo ultimo Bill termino de quitarle la parte superior de su atuendo de payaso, dejando su delgado torso descubierto y con dificultad siendo que este no dejaba de moverse logro ponerle el suéter, tuvo que contener una gran carcajada pues se veía gracioso llevando un suéter común y corriente y llevando aun debajo su atuendo de payaso-creo que no queda con eso que aun llevas puesto-buscando en su mochila-no traje un pantalón o algo así.

 

-te odio…

 

-el sentimiento es mutuo, lo diré tanto como quiera-decía mientras sacaba una bolsa de caramelos-abre la boca.

 

-no te la chupare de nuevo, maldición-dijo encogiéndose en su lugar pegando sus rodillas a su pecho, mirándole con desagrado aunque también con algo de miedo de que en verdad lo hiciera hacerlo a la fuerza.

 

-no quiero que me la chupes… aunque tu boca es… olvídalo, solo abre la boca-dice acercándose a el, mirándole de aquella manera que dejaba claro que estaba hablando enserio y no estaba dispuesto a jugar-Te puse al suéter a la fuerza no me hagas hacer esto a la fuerza.

 

Pennywise le miraba inseguro y nervioso, pero termino haciendo lo que dijo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza abriendo sus labios, pensando que lo siguiente que tendría en su boca seria el pene de Billy pero fuer sorprendido cuando sintió un extraño sabor, dulce… aquella cosa era redonda y pequeña, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras seguía saboreando aquella cosa, tenia un sabor agradable, y se volvía difícil no controlarse para pasarlo por toda su boca queriendo que quedara impregnada con ese sabor.

 

-¿Qué… que es esto?-dijo algo sorprendido.

 

-es un… caramelo-dijo algo extrañado por los gestos del payaso.

 

-¿a esto saben los caramelos?-decía sorprendido mientras seguía saboreando aquella cosa, luego en un impulso decidió morderlo y al romperse este tenia azúcar dentro volviéndolo mas dulce y dejo escapar un ruido de asombro pero de… gusto.

 

-espera… nunca habías probado un caramelo ¡pero eres un payaso! Una especie de monstruo payaso de otra dimensión… ¡pero eres un payaso! Tienes una carpa, incluso globos y usas el truco de las golosinas para atraer niños…  ¿pero nunca has probado caramelos?-decía sorprendido por ese detalle, ademas justamente olía a caramelo ahorita mismo.

 

-me alimento de los niños y su temor… nunca se me ha ocurrido probar lo que uso para atraerlos-dijo con simpleza hasta terminarse el caramelo y Bill le dio esta vez una paleta y la saboreo igual que el caramelo, comiéndose incluso el palillo, aunque este no se debía de comer.

 

-interesante…-fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo y seguía mirando al payaso comer los demás caramelos de la bolsa, pasaron un par de horas en un silencio un poco menos incomodo que era roto algunas veces cuando Bill le preguntaba algo a Pennywise el cual parecía menos temeroso pero igual estaba alerta de los movimientos del humano.

 

A pesar del momento casi agradable recordó que pronto se acabaría la semana y cuando estaba terminara debía de hablar con Mike y decirle si reunirían al club de los perdedores para enfrentar al payaso o que mejor olvidaran todo este asunto. Con el payaso débil y Bill con el amuleto, pensaba que seria fácil derrotarlo… pero ahora nuevos sentimientos que aun se negaba a reconocer o darles importancia, le hacían difícil esa decisión, no quería matar a Pennywise, no quería hacer eso mas, aunque le tuviese ese resentimiento por el pasado… aunque también si decidía que no era necesario, temía que la preocupación de Mike le hiciera bajar solo aquí, sin el amuleto cercas el payaso podría matarlo… sin el amuleto o el cercas podría matar de nuevo a quien sea, no podía quedarse, pero tampoco irse… pero Pennywise…

 

-¿alguna vez… has estado fuera de Derry?-dijo volviendo sus atención al payaso que ya iba a la mitad de la bolsa y miraba a Bill confundido por su pregunta.

 

-no… una vez que llegue aquí, me quede en este lugar… incluso antes de que yo apareciera este lugar ya había sido un caos, lo que hizo que mi presencia no fuera notable y me fuese mas fácil adaptarme y con el tiempo cree una especie de conexión con todo este lugar-decía aunque por un momento no supo porque termino diciéndole todo eso al humano que le había humillado de esa manera… y como es que el odio que le tenia había bajado un poquito, debía seguir odiándolo incluso un mas por seguir aquí.

 

-ya veo… Pennywise… voy a sacarte de aquí.

 

-¡¿que?!-se ahogo un poco con el caramelo que tenia en la boca al escuchar lo que dijo Billy, ni siquiera era una pregunta, o un tal vez, era una idea definitiva-no puedes simplemente sacarme de Derry! ¡Después de toda la mierda que me has hecho pasar! ¡¡De haberme humillado como nadie lo ha hecho crees que te seguiré así como así!! Primero muerto!!

 

Ante los gritos y ver como los dientes de la criatura empezaban a salir deformando la apariencia de su cara al igual que sus manos se volvían garras oscuras, en un acto rápido Bill se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza y mirándole de manera amenazante.

 

-CÁLLATE-dijo apretando mas el cuello de Pennywise-ahora, cálmate-dijo con aquel tono serio sintió el cuerpo bajo suyo temblar un poco, sus ojos se habían vuelto de ese tono amarillo y rojizo otra vez, siguió presionando cada vez mas, tal vez si se tratara de un humano, ya lo hubiera asfixiado, pero el payaso seguía consiente y poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a ese suave color azul y su boca volvió a la “normalidad” ocultando la hilera de colmillos, una vez vio que ya no haría algo estúpido aflojo un poco su agarre, aunque sin apartar su mirada se ese rostro molesto, sin medir sus acciones subió una de sus manos frotando la pálida mejilla y se inclino dando un suave beso a esos rojizos labios, no duro mucho el beso, pues después le soltó y se alejo un poco viéndole sujetarse su cuello donde se formaba una marque de su agarre-bien, ahora no vuelvas a perder el control… y escucha bien, no te pregunte si querías irte de Derry, nos iremos, no puedo quedarme y no te dejara para que te recuperes y asesines más niños u otras personas inocentes, esta es la única solución que veo viable… pasado mañana no se como le haré pero te arrastrare de aquí y te llevare conmigo y no vas a hacer alguno de tus juegos o huir-dijo tomándole del rostro con fuerza apretando un poco las mejillas pálidas que hace rato acaricio con delicadeza-lo bueno es que tengo un sótano… aunque-una sonrisa se formo en los labios del adulto recordando la primera vez que había tomado su cuerpo-tal vez si no me metes en problemas podrías ser como una bonita ama de casa…-dijo divertido al verle gruñir-bien, creo que tampoco llegaremos a eso-soltándole y poniéndose de pie.

 

-si me sacas de aquí… no dudes que haré lo mismo donde sea que me lleves, débil o no, encontrare la manera de alimentarme… Billy.

 

Este estuvo a tentado a darle un golpe en la boca cuando volvió a llamarle de esa manera, volvía a pensar en si llevárselo o no… pero ya había tomado la decisión.

 

-yo me asegurare de que no sea así-tomo su mochila y recogió sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo un momento volviendo a revisar sus cosas y sacando la bolsita de caramelos-ten, ya estoy muy viejo para comer tantos dulces-lanzándole la bolsita que el payaso logro atrapar-intenta aguantar aunque sea con eso.

 

Le dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida, era la tercera vez que iba y la tercera vez que salía sin haberlo asesinado… solo que ya consiente de que no haría eso, debía empezar a planear la forma en que le sacaría, aunque tuviera apariencia mas humana, seguía el detalle de su cabello rojo, los labios rojos, las marcas de sus mejillas… y… no se seria para nada fácil.

 

-en que mierda me metí ahora…-se dijo mientras caminaba por los oscuros túneles con su linterna hasta que logro salir.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto Pennywise se quedo ahí en su guarida mirando todo el lugar, el agua sucia, su carpa con el letrero de “Pennywise: El Payaso Bailarín”, los cadáveres y huesos, la montaña de juguetes, no se imaginaba dejar el ligar donde estuvo por miles de años… bajo la mirada viendo la bolsita de dulces y tomo uno llevándolo a su boca saboreando la azúcar. No sabia que rayos esperaba Billy con la idea de sacarle de ahí, seria lo mismo, los humanos eran idiotas, podría descuidarse, perder el amuleto y el podría volver a ser libre de su control, porque eso era lo que el humano tenia con el, control. Podrían pasar muchas cosas para que pudiese escapar, alimentarse incluso de niños de la ciudad antes de volver y alimentarse de los de Derry… si, podía suceder eso… al fin de cuentas eso era el monstruo al que los niños temían, no un adorable payaso gracioso como se les mostraba. Tal vez lo único que le quedaba, era seguirle el juego y dejarse llevar hasta ese lugar y esperar algún descuido de Billy.


	6. ESCOMBROS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento, lamento en serio la tardanza, pero al fin logre terminar este capitulo, he estado ocupada por la univ, estoy en la etapa en la que siempre tengo algo que hacer y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero no dejare este fic, lo amo y lo seguire continuando hasta que lo termine :3

Fue una cuestión de planearlo todo, no solo ahí en Derry donde estaba, si no también en casa, una parte de él aun dudaba de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿iba a sacar al monstruo para llevarlo con él? En su mente seguía repitiéndose que estaba cometiendo un grave error si llegaba a haber la posibilidad de que esto se les escapara de las manos, porque hasta donde recordaba siempre que tuvo un plan con respecto a Pennywise algo malo terminaba pasando, ahorita mimo algo malo sucedió, no pudo matarlo y ahorita estaba en este problema de sacarlo de Derry.

 

-Vamos Bill, él está débil puedes hacerlo solo… no ten miedo

 

Y no estaba asustado, no, más bien estaba preocupado de que sus decisiones pudiese de nuevo afectar a otros, saco de su bolsillo aquel amuleto, solo con él podía dominarle, porque aunque no tuviese miedo Pennywise era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo aun en su forma humana, aun si fuese ahora incluso más pequeño que él sabía que esa cosa podría arrancarle la garganta si quisiera por eso debía ser cuidado… por eso no podía dejarlo.

 

Saco el pequeño amuleto de su bolsillo y lo amarro alrededor de su muñeca anudándolo de manera que no se le cayera aunque tiraran de él, ya había tomado una decisión e igual que antes no se retractaría, miro el reloj de su habitación, ya era hora, regresaría a casa y se iría dejando a Derry a salvo, su equipaje ya estaba listo y las cosas que llevaría a la casa de Neibolt Street. Tomo sus cosas y fue hasta el recibidor donde pago por la semana que estuvo ahí y dejo las llaves, ignoro la despedida del anciano y subió a su auto,  faltaba poco para que atardeciera, tiempo suficiente para llevarse al payaso y volver a su hogar en la madrugada y continuar con su vida como si esta semana no hubiera existido.

 

Condujo un largo rato hasta que al fin llego, todo estaba tan solitario como siempre, ese facilitaría las cosas, reviso si traía todo lo necesario y una vez listo, entro a la casa dirigiéndose al sótano para bajar hasta los túneles de las alcantarillas, caminando por estos sintiendo un poco de ansiedad esta vez, sentía su corazón latir acelerado, no era miedo., era… ¿nervios? ¿Por qué sentiría algo así? Después de un rato llego a la guarida, se sentía tan silenciosa, el lugar jamás lo sintió tan tranquilo, suspiro y dirigió su linterna a todos lados y al no encontrar al payaso se adentró al lugar yendo hasta la carpa encontrándole en medio de esta en un montón de cojines estampados con colores chillones y tiras de estambre y cascabeles, parecía dormido, llevaba puesto la gorra del suéter aunque este no impedía que los mechones pelirrojos se escaparan de los lados de su pálido rostro, a un lado suyo estaba la bolsa de caramelos que le dio, esta solo tenía uno, parecía que los estuvo racionando, ciertamente cuando se fue pensó que se los comería todos de una sola vez… bueno… por lo menos compro más de esos y esperaba que eso lo calmara a la hora de irse.

 

-hey…-le llamo suavemente con una mano moviendo su hombro. Se sintió un poco idiota por eso, días atrás lo estuviera zarandeando o tirando de la carpa para que despertara… o mínimo un golpe-maldiciones ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¡hey! ¡Despierta de una vez!-grito esta vez apretando su hombro haciendo que el payaso despertara de golpe tomando asiento en los cojines mirando a todos lados alerta con sus ojos centellando en ese color amarillo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Billy y le miro con molestia tanto por verle de nuevo en su guarida como por la forma en que le despertó. El payaso tan solo gruño apartándose de él pues al instante recordó lo último que hablo con Billy acerca de que le sacaría de Derry.

 

-No te me acerques…

 

-Oye podemos hacer esto por las buena o por las malas y por las malas será complicado para ambos.

 

-No me llevaras de aquí

 

-Bien, por las malas-sacando de un mochila una larga cuerda, apenas Pennywise la vio intento escapar por uno de los lados de la carpa y para su desgracia apenas y tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, maldecía a la tortura por darle ese amuleto a Pennywise y a Billy por dejarle tan debió sin poder alimentarse.

 

-¡HEY!-Bill reacciono y corrió tras él, Pennywise como acto impulso agarro uno de los juguetes que estaba apilado y se lo arrojo a Billy, el cual apeas pudo esquivar el carrito que casi dio con su cabeza, pero ese no fue el único porque también se le fue arrojado una muñeca, una taza de té, u tablero de ajedrez y un oso de felpa-¡¿Me estas arrojando juguetes?! ¡¿En serio?!-dijo mientras le perseguía, corría en círculos alrededor de la montaña de juguetes y cuando vio al payaso cansarse hasta quedarse sin energías se arrojó hacia el tirándole al piso-te tengo-dijo molesto por aquella pérdida de tiempo.

 

-¡déjame! ¡Maldito humano! ¡te matare!-gritaba mientras seguía resistiéndose aunque sin menos fuerzas hasta que simplemente dejo de forcejear quedando agotado por haber corrido y desperdiciar la poca energía que le quedaba, respiraba agitado y tan solo apoyo su rostro en el sucio piso pareciendo que se rendía, Bill suspiro con molestia y se reincorporo un poco para no apoyar todo su peso en el cuerpo del otro-Bien, solo porque estoy harto y quiero ahorrarme las molestias en atarte te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

 

Al no tener una respuesta más que un leve gruñido tan salo estiro la cuerda para empezar con atar sus manos cuando sintió al otro tensarse.

 

-No… No voy a intentar escapar de nuevo-dijo el payaso con el ceño fruncido, para Billy ese fue un “por las buenas” así que tan solo le sostuvo de uno de sus brazos para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la carpa, sin decir nada saco la otra parte del pants un pantalón color vino con una franja blanca  a los lados y unos tenis-ponte eso por cualquier cosa intentare que pases lo más desapercibido posible.

 

Pennywise miro con desagrado aquellas prendas, a él le gustaba su viejo vestuario, lo había usado por siglos, se acostumbró a los holanes blancos y los pompones rojos, pero por el momento no podía hacer mucho para impedirlo. Miro a Billy esperando que saliera de la carpa o que se diera la vuelta, se negaba a pedírselo, pero al no ver reacción por parte de este a moverse tan solo se dio la vuelta y quito el resto de su traje de payaso y sus botas con pompones rojos, su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo pues no tenía ropa interior y podía sentir la mirada de Billy clavada en él. Tuvo que apresurarse a colocarse los pantalones y lo zapatos aunque lo dejo sin anudar los cordones, no sabía hacer eso, nunca tuvo la necesidad. Una vez listo se dio la vuelta y gruño al ver que Billy se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

 

-¡no te burles!-dijo más que todo sintiéndose avergonzado.

 

-no… hum… no se te ve tan mal-decía intentando no reírse-ahora, alza tu rostro-El payaso le miro desconfiado pero termino haciendo lo que dijo, Billy saco un pequeño estuche de maquillaje, se sintió ridículo comprando eso el otro día-solo para que no llames la atención en caso de que nos vean-decía con una esponjita rozando el polvo blanco que era casi tan claro como la piel del monstruo, paso este por sus mejillas para ocultar las líneas rojas o por lo menos hacerlas menos visibles y cubrió los labios con un bálsamo de color natural pues aunque sus labios no eran de ese rojo brillante aún tenía un tono llamativo-creo que… eso es suficiente por ahora-cepillo con sus dedos los desordenados cabellos moviéndolos hacia atrás dejando el rostro descubierto. Grandes ojos azules, labios rosados y pálidas mejilla se mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de no perder el control y besarle, tan solo tomo su la gorro del suéter y lo alzo para cubrirle la cabeza-ahora sí, vámonos-al ver que aún no recuperaba fuerzas de un movimiento rápido lo cargo llevándolo en su hombro, sorprendentemente lo pesaba mucho. A veces olvidaba que no había mucha lógica cuando se trataba de Pennywise.

 

-En serio… esto es humillante…-murmuro Pennywise, hubiese esperado a que recuperara energía para caminar por su propia cuenta pero no, Billy de seguro quería aprovechar cada momento para humillarle.

 

Bill en cambio no dijo nada y recogió su mochila y su linterna para salir de las alcantarillas, Pennywise dio un último vistazo a su guarida, en verdad no podía creer que estuviese abandonado aquel lugar donde estuvo viviendo por siglos era casi… triste, pero no lo admitiría, su carpa, los juguetes, sus “trofeos”, todo despareció de su vista cuando dieron vuelta en el siguiente túnel hasta llegar a la cuerda que dejo colgando del pozo, se tomó su tiempo pues le costó subir con el cuerpo del payaso en su hombro, después de eso caminaron a los viejos escalones que daban a una pequeña puerta para salir del sótano por la parte de atrás de la casa, una vez fuera Pennywise alzo su rostro hacia el cielo, ya era de noche y estaba afuera, estos días se la había pasado encerrado, no imagino que añoraría un poco de aire fresco.  Bill también sintió lo mismo, igual tomo un largo suspiro aliviado de salir de las sucias alcantarillas, camino hasta alejarse de la casa viendo a todos lados, estaba ya oscuro pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los viera y malinterpretara la escena.

 

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a auto y una vez piso la calle un pequeño temblor lo tomo por sorpresa y volteo enseguida viendo la casa de Neibolt Street, esta parecía que se estremecía, la madera crujía y el techo y las paredes se agrietaban a un más. En cuestión de segundos cayo una parte del techo, luego otra y por ultimo toda la casa se derrumbó convirtiéndose en una pila de madera podrida y muebles viejos rodeados de una nube de polvo, Bill miraba la escena sorprendido y luego de bajar al payaso de su hombro le miro como queriendo preguntar que paso.

 

-Esa casa debió derrumbarse hace años, pero era el lugar de mi guarida así que me encargue de que se mantuviera en pie el tiempo que fuese necesario… si yo no estoy… la casa tampoco-explico viendo con algo de melancolía la pila de escombros ante ellos

 

-ya veo…-contesto simplemente viendo lo que quedo de la casa de Neibolt Street, tenía el mismo sentimiento al ver el lugar junto con algo de… tristeza, si era el lugar donde casi murió varias veces junto con sus amigos y el solo pero… de alguna manera el pensar que esa vieja casa ya no estaba era algo que le costaba creer, al igual que todo lo que estaba pasando-bueno, ya no importa, vámonos antes de que alguien se acerque por el ruido-le jalo del brazo y le metió en el asiento trasero-no se te ocurra hacer nada-le dijo en modo de advertencia, no soportaría uno de sus absurdos trucos, el monstruo no dijo nada, tomo su silencio como un si, y fue a su asiento en el lugar del conductor, para empezar a manejar fuera de aquella zona recorriendo la ciudad de Derry por última vez antes de irse, pues no planeaba volver en mucho tiempo.

 

Aunque antes de dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad se detuvo en una carnicería que seguía abierta, no quería arriesgarse, lo mejor era mantener alimentado a Pennywise, el camino iba a ser largo.

 

-No tardare, quédate quieto-dijo Bill saliendo del auto y entrando al local, y como dijo sin tardar mucho salió con una bolsa enorme llega de carne, eso bastaría por un par de horas y si, tenía una bolsa de dulces llena de varios caramelos-Voy a tener muchos gastos solo por alimentarlo-dijo algo fastidiado para luego regresar al auto.

 

-¡Bill!-                        

 

Se quedó estático al escuchar que le llamaba por su nombre, no podía ser a él a quien llamaban, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, intento pasar lo más disimulado posible esos días, miro a su alrededor no había nadie, su vista se fijó en el auto, esto no podía estarle pasando, justo ahora que ya se iba de la ciudad y sus planes estaban marchando a la perfección, bueno, tratándose de él debió suponer que nada marcharía a la perfección. No reacción hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio la vuelta viendo a Mike frente a él, su amigo le miraba entre sorprendido y confundido.

 

-Bill… en serio eres tú, has… ¿Cambiado mucho?

 

-je… si, eso me han dicho algunos compañeros del trabajo-dijo algo nervioso, en verdad esperaba que esta situación nunca se hubiera dado.

 

-Vaya… entonces si pudiste venir, no imagine que lo harías tan temprano pero… es bueno que estés aquí, tal vez deberíamos empezar a llamar a los demás.

 

Al darse cuenta de lo que decía sintió su corazón acelerarse, tenía que terminar con esto rápido.

 

-No es necesario-dijo en seguida para sorpresa de su amigo-yo no vine por eso, vine por un asunto del trabajo, deje algunas cosas sin resolver aquí, algo importante de la escuela y regrese para eso…-contesto con una casual sonrisa tratando de aparentar que decía la verdad, se sentía horrible por mentirle de esa manera a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

 

-Bill ya estar aquí, no puedes irte, hay cosas que tenemos que arreglar con los demás, los niños de Derry podrían estar en peligro…

 

-Mike-digo con un tono algo serio que llamo la atención de su amigo-no hay nada que arreglar, tú mismo lo dijiste esa vez que me llamaste, nada malo ha pasado, las cosas están tranquilo y…-dándole un vistazo al auto-… sé que todo estará bien ahora.

 

-¿pero y las primeras desapariciones? No puede ser coincidencia, ya paso su tiempo de hibernación y no han encontrado los cuerpos ni nada-era fácil notar que Mike parecía algo molesto, siendo que una vez Bill no se detuvo hasta acabar con todo eso ahora parecía que ya no le interesaba.

 

-Te lo dijo, aunque Pennywise no este, la verdad es que este mundo sigue siendo cruel y despiadado, la gente por si sola hace cosas malas y despreciables, solo en Nueva York, hay muchas desapariciones, niños asesinado, maltratados y torturados y Derry no es la excepción, cierto que últimamente pasaron cosas malas pero ya no, estoy seguro de que fue una coincidencia… Mike, esto se acabó, tengo una vida como escritor, una novia con la cual planeo casarme… y no pienso dejar eso atrás por un asunto del pasado que para mí creo que ya término-sus últimas palabras sonaban algo molesto.

 

Bill ya había hecho, vivió una dura etapa con el rechazo de sus padres, paso un tiempo hasta que su mama se recuperó por completo y pudo verle con amor y decirle cuando lo amaba, paso por Bullying, casi muere varias veces, paso por mucho para llegar a donde estaba como para volver a todo eso y ahora su más cercano amigo ¿quería obligarle a volver a arriesgar su vida?

 

-Mike… esto se acabó y te suplico que no llames a los demás, ellos también deben tener sus vidas, buenas o malas, pero la tienen. Tu también deberías continuar con la tuya, has estado aquí para cuidar este lugar, deja todo esto, ya no lo vale, haya un payaso asesino o no morirá gente de maneras crueles.

 

Bill no planeo decir todo eso, no imagino que en verdad tenía guardado todos esos pensamientos y mucho menos creyó que los dejaría libre en ese momento.

 

-Bill…-lo veía en sus gestos, quería decirle algo para convencerle de quedarse y juntar al club de los perdedores.

 

-Adiós Mike, gracias por todo-se despidió dándole un leve apretón en el hombro y le dio la espalda para después dirigirse al auto, al entrar dio un vistazo a los asientos de atrás, Pennywise estaba dormido, parecía una “persona” normal, hasta se preocupaba que así como estaba lo detuvieran en medio del camino y lo acusaran de secuestro o algo así. Llevo la bolsa de carne al asiento de atrás por si despertaba y tenía hambre. No se creía que tuviese ese tipo de consideración, debería  de llevarlo en la cajuela y atado como un animal salvaje. Se sentía molesto por aquella plática con Mike, miro por la ventana a este que estaba del otro lado de la calle observándole, que bueno que de ese lado de la calle estaba oscuro y no se veía nada.

 

Alzo su mano en señal de despedida y se puso a conducir saliendo de Derry, dejando de alguna mano todo atrás, excepto claro… un payaso monstruo que estaba en el asiento trasero. De alguna manera no podía sentirse extraño con eso. Las horas fueron pasando, por el espejo retrovisor podía ver como el payaso despertaba a medias para comer grandes cantidades de carne para luego dormir, debes en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, pero nada más, no hablaron, ni cruzaron ni una palabra. El viaje fue largo, hizo unas paradas para tomar café o ir al baño. Ya iba a comenzar a amanecer, cuando vislumbro las luces de Nueva York, tenías apenas un par de años que regreso de Inglaterra y se mudó a una enorme casa en una zona privada, lo que le daba la ventaja de que estaba apartada y en un lugar tranquilo. Cuando llego entro directamente al garaje y encendió las luces, dejo sus cosas en el auto y con algo de brusquedad saco al payaso del auto echándoselo en el hombro como cuando le saco de la carpa.

 

Ante el movimiento brusco este despertó un poco, viendo el lugar confundido.

 

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

 

-Mi casa, es el único lugar donde puedo tenerte vigilado para que no vuelvas a lastimar a alguien

 

-¿aun crees eso?-dijo en un tono algo burlón aunque su rostro se notaba apacible.

 

A Bill no le gusto eso y al llegar al sótano prácticamente le arrojo al piso haciendo a Pennywise soltar un quejido de dolor.

 

-me asegurare de eso, más vale que no causes problemas, puede ser como una estadía permanente pero tranquila para los dos o puedo meterte en una caja atado y amordazado, que creo que sería más fácil para mí-le arrojo la bolsa con el resto de la carne-yo que tú la racionaría, no pienso gastar cada que te la acabes. Le miro como lo que era para él, el ser más despreciable que tanto odiaba, la mirada de Pennywise era la misma. El sentimiento era mutuo para ambos odio y algo más, que ambos se negaban a aceptar.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


	7. HUESPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza con el capitulo, tuve un semestre muy dficil no tenia cabeza ni tiempo para escribir, pero al fin estoy de vacaciones y espero poder escribir mas, espero les guste este adelanto, que por haberme esperado, le puse hard 7u7

Pasaron algunos días desde que había regresado a casa, se podría decir que en parte tenía su misma rutina, se levantaba, desayunaba, duchaba, a veces solía salir a correr y ejercitarse un poco, desde su adolescencia se planteó no ser más aquel chico debilucho del que cualquiera pudiese aprovecharse y burlarse, también tenía su tiempo para escribir y trabajar en sus futuros proyectos, solía salir a la empresa editorial que se encargaba de publicar sus libros, arreglar algunas cuestiones de venta, comprar algunas cosas y volver a casa. Su vida como un famoso escritor no era realmente emocionante como los medios lo hacían ver, todo eso de fiestas, chicas sexis queriendo acostarse con él, fama y fortuna. Solo eran chismes, su vida era más tranquila de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, si había fiestas, pero no se quedaba mucho, solo había una chica, Audra, la amaba en verdad tanto como para querer casarse con ella… o por lo menos eso creía pues ahora sus sentimientos ante aquella bella mujer parecían dudosos últimamente tanto como para no llamarla acerca de su regreso a Nueva York… añadiendo que tampoco hablo con ella cuando estuvo en Derry para avisarle que estaría un tiempo fuera. Casi no pensaba en ella, se dejaba hundir más en el trabajo para que al regresar a casa tan solo comiera, escribiese un poco más y después fuese a dormir con el amuleto de tortuga envuelto en su muñeca todo el tiempo. Desde que volvió a casa pensó que sería un problema dormir tranquilo pero curiosamente, dormía bien, seguía durmiendo bien, sin pesadillas ni nada molesto, solo dormía y hasta el momento no había tenido problemas con el payaso en su sótano.

Esa tarde, regresaba de la editorial después de presentarle a su jefe un adelanto de su nuevo libro, al parecer este quedo encantado, tanto que le había dado incluso un adelanto, era suficiente para darse muchos lujos los cuales no tendría por el momento, tan solo para festejar aprovecho y compro una nueva botella de whiskey, una muy costosa, al igual que 10 kilogramos de carne y una bolsa de caramelos. Eran las comprar más extrañas que había hecho.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió a la puerta que daba al sótano y abrió esta, la tenía bajo llave, encendió las luces para después bajar manteniendo cierta precaución y cuidado, aunque no fue necesario pues al llegar encontró al payaso en una esquina con sus piernas flexionadas y sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con aquel familiarizado odio. Bill no dijo nada, tan solo camino a él viendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, la verdad por un momento se había preocupado de que hubiese tomado su forma anterior de payaso con aquella altura que incluso ahora siendo adulto le sobrepasaría además de  aquellos ojos amarillos espeluznantes que una vez le atormentaron pero no… seguía igual, con aquella nueva apariencia humana y débil. Debía admitir que le fascinaba verle así, tan fácil de someter, en parte detestaba eso de su nueva apariencia humana… lo que provocaba en él.

-No me mires de esa manera ¿bien? Traje comida, veo que no se te ocurrió racionar lo último que te di de comer como te dije ¿verdad?-viendo la bolsa tirada por ahí con algunas hormigas y la sangre de la res ya seca, se veía que por lo menos ya tenía uno dos días que se había acabado-tienes suerte de que me haya ido bien y este de humor para alimentarte-dijo con burla dejando caer las compras enfrente del payaso el cual no hizo movimiento alguno al ver la carne y los caramelos, no se movía aunque por dentro deseaba abalanzarse sobre la comida, Pennywise se sentía estúpido solo por pensar hacer eso por un patético pedazo de carne que ni siquiera era humana si no de un animal, pensaba que su orgullo no podría caer más bajo hasta que sintió la mano de Billy tomándolo del mentón con firmeza alzando su rostro haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Pennywise empezaba a sentirse incomodo de nuevo, por esos sentimientos que no sabía explicar, no entendía aquellas repentinas acciones de Billy, le confundía y le hacían sentir extraño.

-No te pongas muy exigente con la comida, ya come de una vez… o a este paso podrías desmayarte, aunque sería divertido ver eso-dijo Bill con una divertida sonrisa acercando más su rostro al de Pennywise, el maquillaje que le había colocado antes de irse de Derry ya se le había caído, otra vez podían apreciarse las líneas de un rojo pálido en sus mejillas y sus labios rojizos como una  cereza. No se contuvo y acabo con la distancia entre ellos rozando sus labios con los del otro ser, sabia igual que la última vez, a algodón de azúcar, a caramelo, delineo el labio inferior con su lengua satisfecho al sentir como el payaso separaba sus labios a lo que Bill introdujo su lengua intensificando el beso, le causaba gracia como los labios de Pennywise se movían con torpeza siguiendo apenas su ritmo, era una sensación gratificante, rozó suavemente los dientes del monstruo con su lengua se sentían como los de cualquier humano pero sabía en lo que podían convertirse cuando atacaba. Siguió aquel beso un rato hasta que lentamente se fueron separando dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus boca; los labios de Pennywise tomaron un color más rojito y brillantes por la saliva era apetecible y le recordaba a las manzanas de caramelo.

-No entiendo porque haces esto Billy… ¿acaso es parte de tus juegos? ¿Solo quieres humillarme más?-decía con voz baja pero derramando el odio que sentía por el humano, aunque no tan cargada de odio como antes.

-Puede ser… me encanta verte así, aquel terrible monstruo de mi infancia, viéndose como aquello que devora… incluso más débil y patético.

-Solo puedes hacer esto porque llevas esa cosa-decía echando un vistazo al amuleto que llevaba en la mano.

-¿En serio?-dijo con una sonrisa divertida tomando una de las pálidas mejillas con su mano deslizándola hasta aquellos cabello rojo fuego y apretándolos de repente haciendo que Pennywise echara la cabeza hacia atrás-Yo creo que no solo es por el amuleto, recuerda que es también porque no te tengo miedo ¿Eso jamás te había pasado verdad? Te afecta mucho que alguien no te tema… y peor aún que tengas miedo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron rápidamente efecto, la ira lleno la expresión del monstruo deformando su apariencia humana cuando esos ojos azules se volvieron amarillos con un aro rojizo en ellos, sus dientes afilados se asomaron e intento abalanzarse contra Bill para atacarle pero el agarre fuerte le mantenía en su lugar.

-Tu… Tú no eres nada Billy… Casi te mato una vez y podría hacerlo de nuevo, yo que tu no estaría tan confiado…

-Tienes razón en algo, no estaré tan confiado, créeme no se me olvida que casi muero yo y mis amigos por tu culpa… no se me olvidara nunca que mataste a Georgie-apretando más fuerte el agarre haciendo que soltara un quejido dejando relucir aquella afilada dentadura.

-Tu hermanito… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? fue un excelente bocado-sonriendo de aquella manera cruel, a lo que Bill no se contuvo y alzo su mano dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciéndole caer viendo satisfecho el moretón en aquel blanco rostro y la sangre goteando en el suelo de la herida que le causo.

-Sería bueno que controlaras lo que dices, por mi puedo dejarte morir de hambre, de por si no debería tener este tipo de consideraciones contigo, ni siquiera debería dejarte vivo… después de todo no eres nada más que un patético monstruo atrapado por un humano, eres eso ahora… nada más que un humano asustado.

-Cállate

-Aterrado de mí

-Dije que te calles Billy

-Aterrado como un niño

-¡CALLATE!-grito furioso y en un movimiento demasiado rápido que tomo por sorpresa a Bill el payaso se levantó de golpe derribando a Bill, su expresión era como la de una criatura salvaje muy enojada, las puntas de sus dedos se tornaron oscuros alargándose como garras clavándolas en los hombros de Bill causando que este soltara un leve grito de dolor, no había esperado que Pennywise tuviera la fuerza suficiente después del estado en que estaba sin haberse alimentado y llevando tiempo sin probar carne humana y miedo, pero de alguna manera… se le hizo entretenido. Vio como abría su boca de aquella manera rasgando sus mejillas listo para morderle.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije… no me iba a confiar fácilmente de ti…- sonrió llevando su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un cuchillo y lo enterró en el costado de Pennywise con fuerza y después lo saco viendo como la sangre empezaba a derramarse de la herida, los ojos de este se abrieron con sorpresa, y las garras y los colmillos desaparecieron volviendo su rostro a la normalidad tomando de nuevo su apariencia humana, al principio sus facciones denotaban sorpresa y después una mueca de color llevando sus manos a la herida. Bill sonrió victorioso y tan solo le empujo quitándoselo de encima pero en vez de levantarse cambio de posiciones quedando sobre el otro disfrutando de la vista, de las muecas de dolor, de aquellos quejidos, de ver la sangre salir de aquella herida que el infringió.

-¿En verdad creíste que sería tan estúpido como para bajar aquí sin un arma?-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro apartando sus manos de la herida y colocándolas sobre su cabeza manteniéndolas sujetas con una mano suya-si es así… me decepciona que lo hayas creído, especialmente después de como resultaron las cosas en las alcantarillas-decía frotando su labio inferior con su mano libre rozando la herida que le dejo del anterior puñetazo-sabes… se me ocurre algo en lo que podrías ser útil mientras te tengo aquí… te digo algo… me encanto lo que hicimos allá en las alcantarillas.

Quiso reír al ver las mejillas tornarse rosadas mientras el payaso apartaba la mirada, adoraba aquellos gestos de vergüenza, sentía esa misma excitación que sintió esa vez que sometió al payaso por primera vez ya hasta tenía una dura erección.

-Se bueno, y prometo que intentare que no duela como esa vez-dijo en un tono burlón, los ojos azules del hombre volvían a brillar con esa locura y emoción perturbadora que hacían estremecer a Pennywise-anda, déjame ver de nuevo esta parte de ti, la verdad me gustó mucho-tomo el borde de los pants y los fue bajando dejando ver la entrepierna de la criatura, delineo con cierta delicadeza la parte inferior rozando los labios con dos de sus dedos frotando y adentrándose un poco más sintiendo la suavidad de los pliegues sensibles, de vez en cuando alzaba su rostro viendo los gestos que hacia Pennywise, este cerraba los ojos pareciendo incómodo y algo asustado echando la cabeza para atrás, arqueando su espalda y tratando inútilmente de liberarse de su agarre-así está bien, muy bien-susurraba Bill adentrando lentamente sus dedos sintiendo como los dientes querían salir-no los saques-le recordó Bill, Pennywise asintió a regañadientes manteniendo los dientes ocultos mientras este seguía tocando ese sensible lugar, sus dedos primero se movían lenta y suavemente, luego iban un poco más rápido entrando un poco más profundo en el rozando las húmedas paredes viendo que de entre la hendidura volvía a escurrir aquel liquido oscuro y pegajoso, quería creer que se debía al estímulo como la primera vez que lo hicieron -se siente bien ahí dentro-murmuro viendo como aquellos labios rojizos se abrían pero se contenían para no dejar escapar cualquier sonido. No era suficiente ya lo había visto deshecho de una manera… ahora quería verlo deshecho de otra forma y ya sabía cómo-vamos, no pasara nada malo si gimes, todo lo contrario…-decía sacando sus dedos de ese lugar añadiendo otro y adentrándolo un poco más rápido y profundo.

-… ahg!...-Aquel pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Pennywise sin poder evitarlo al sentir sus dedos entrar de nuevo en él, Bill sonreía triunfante, le daría más razones para que se sintiera humillado y avergonzado.

-Que sonido tan fascinante, como el de una ramera disfrutando, sabes qué es eso ¿No? ¿Una sucia ramera?

El payaso le dio una mirada sombría, si definitivamente él sabía que era eso. Bill disfrutaba de ese momento y siguió moviendo sus dedos aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, veía como el payaso intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener sus gemidos, era un poco molesto solo escuchar ruidos pequeños.

-Suficiente, iremos con lo siguiente de una vez-saco sus dedos y llevo su mano a su pantalón abriendo este y liberando al fin su erección, guio la punta hasta su entrepierna y vio como la expresión se llenaba de nuevo de temor-tranquilo… recuerda que si gimes… nada malo pasara…-sonriendo soltando sus manos y ahora acomodándolas a cada lado de su cabeza sosteniendo una de el con una suya-gime para mí-dijo para luego comenzar a adentrarse en él, seguía igual de apretado que cuando lo hizo la primera vez y por lo visto seguía siendo igual de incómodo, porque las expresiones de Pennywise delataban que no lo estaba pasando nada bien, intento ignorar eso y termino de adentrarse en ese húmedo interior. A diferencia de la otra vez no comenzó a moverse inmediatamente, espero un momento hasta que noto como Pennywise se destensaba un poco-muy bien…-dijo bajito moviéndose un poco, a diferencia de como en verdad quería comenzó a moverse suavemente saliendo un poco y entrando, veía como aun hacía gestos incomodos y esos ojos azul bebe se humedecían y la primera lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas.

-Basta…-dijo el payaso con la voz temblorosa mirándole con molestia y una sutil suplica en el tono de su voz.

-Shh se sentirá mejor o por lo menos lo intentare-decía sin dejar de moverse en aquel ritmo suave pero entrando profundo, poco a poco iba subiendo el ritmo disfrutando de esa deliciosa estreches envolverle y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar, le gustaba ver esos labios abrirse pero quería escuchar un sonido en especial salir de ellos-vamos… ya lo hiciste una vez-dijo con molestia, soltó una muñeca de este y llevo su  mano a una de sus piernas sujetándole por detrás de la rodilla y alzándola un poco al momento que embistió con un poco más de fuerza entrando de lleno en el.

-ahh!!...

Y ahí estaba ese sonido que tanto quería. Bill sonrió y siguió embistiéndole así disfrutando de como ahora ya no podía contenerse y los gemidos escapaban libremente de manera constante.

-ahh!... ah!! B… Billy! Ahh! N… no… no más! Ahh! Ahhh…-los gemidos de ambos llenaban el sótano, tenía algo nuevo de que burlarse de él después.

-No, no creo… ah… sabes ¿Por qué? Porque te gusta, gimes así porque se siente bien-lo veía negar, se negaba a creer eso, le parecía gracioso. Se inclinó un poco y paro sus gemidos por un momento para besar esos labios de caramelo, mientras le besaba intensifico el ritmo de las embestidas yendo más rápido y fuerte sintiendo que pronto se correría y quería ver su rostro cuando ese momento llegara. Se separó de sus labios e inclino un poco más su pierna alzándola para entrar más profundo tomándole por sorpresa al sentir esa viscosa lengua salir y frotar su pene-mm… ah… bien… ya casi… se ve que te está gustando mucho aunque lo niegues-decía sintiéndose cercas del clímax al igual que sentía esas paredes internas apretarse como si succionaran su pene y la lengua seguía frotándolo.

-S… si te atreves… a hacerlo dentro… yo… ahh!!-no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió el pene de Billy tocar un punto en el que le hizo gritar y sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de una manera que nunca imagino. Bill sonrió soltando un ronco gemido al sentir esa deliciosa estreches y sin poder contenerse más se vino con fuerza dentro de Pennywise. Su interior poco a poco se relajaba y se quedó dentro un rato más moviéndose un poco para después salir lentamente bajando la mirada viendo como aquel apéndice volvía a ocultarse en la hendidura y de su entrepierna escurría un poco de su semen y el líquido de tono oscuro y transparente, era mucho, le recordaba al lubricante de las mujeres. Alzo la mirada viendo como los ojos azules y llorosos estaban abiertos de par en par pareciendo sorprendidos y perdidos en un punto en la nada mientras respiraba agitado. De verdad esta debía ser la visión más placentera que podría tener.

-¿Ves? No fue tan malo hasta te gusto-acariciando con cierta delicadeza los rojizos cabellos, la mirada del payaso aun parecía algo aturdida, los ojos azules se posaron en el pareciendo confundido, no hacia intento por separarse, veía aquellos inusuales ojos mientras se acercaba a besar una vez más los dulces labios cuando el sonido del timbre de la casa le saco de sus pensamientos separándose-maldición-dijo acomodando sus pantalones y separándose del payaso para dirigirse a las escaleras pero deteniéndose un momento volteando a ver al contrario el cual seguía en el piso mirando a la nada como tratando de darle sentido a lo que pasaba. Bill no dijo nada y salió, se miró en un espejo tratando de arreglar su ropa y su cabello luciendo normal. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió está sorprendiéndose al ver a Audra ahí.

-A… Audra-dijo sorprendido en verdad no se esperaba que viniera a verle y la verdad es que no quería verle ahora.

-Bill!-la  mujer a lo contrario parecía muy feliz y no dudo en abrazarle y besarle a lo que Bill tuvo que obligarse a reaccionar y corresponder el beso.

-Perdón pasa, pasa-dijo un poco nervioso invitándola a pasar aunque realmente se sentía un poco nervioso por eso, no sentía que fuese una gran idea dejándola ahí donde guardaba un monstruo en el sótano. La guio a la cocina invitándola a sentarse mientras sacaba una botella de vino y servía un poco para los dos.

-Y bien ¿me vas a decir?

-¿Decir… que?-decía fingiendo que no entendía a lo que se refería mientras daba un sorbo de su vino.

-Bill-dijo la mujer un poco más seria-Te fuiste de Nueva York sin decirle nada a nadie, a tus amigos, a tu jefe… a mí, me preocupe mucho cuando vine a verte y no estabas y nadie supo decirme a donde habías ido, pasaron algunos días hasta que tu jefe me aviso que le al fin dijiste que estabas en Derry.

-En verdad lo lamento mucho Audra, sé que debí decirte que estaría unos días fuera, pero tenías unos asuntos importantes que arreglar allá  y… y quería solucionarlos lo más rápido posible sin preocuparte… y me tarde más porque cuando eso quedo resuelto encontré a un viejo amigo y nos estuvimos poniendo al corriente con Derry y nuestras vidas-se sintió mal al usar a su amigo como excusa cuando la última vez que vio a Mike fue muy duro con el-amor, lamento haberte preocupado.

-Está bien, lo entiendo y dime ¿Qué fueron esos asuntos? ¿Pudiste arreglarlos?

Bill se puso un poco nervioso, en todos esos días nunca se le ocurrió pensar en una buena excusa, Audra no era como su jefe a quien solo le podría decir “tuve asuntos personales”.

-Hum… esos asuntos, eran de la casa, ya sabes que la casa que tengo ahí permanece aun siendo mía, hubo unos problemas con un intento de robo pero todo termino bien, la verdad… espero no tener que volver a Derry en un largo tiempo-“o mejor nunca” pensó Bill al recordar esa sensación de liberación que tuvo al ver la casa de Neibolt Street derrumbarse y después ver como se alejaba de Derry.

-Me alegra mucho Bill… Sabes, también pudiste avisarme cuando llegaste-Ahora si Bill se sentía cada vez más acorralado, sabía que fue una estupidez no hablarle cuando regreso a Nueva York.

-Si eso, lo lamento mucho, estuve muy ocupado poniéndome al corriente y trabajando con la nueva idea del libro con el que estoy trabajando y… se me olvido… Lo siento Audra.

-Está bien, Bill, me alegra que todo se haya solucionado y estés aquí de regreso-decía tomando su rostro y besándole dulcemente-mmm… oye ¿Comiste dulce? Sabes a caramelo-dijo divertida dando un sorbo a su vino mientras que Bill tosió al beber de este cuando escucho aquel comentario, viniendo a su mente el recuerdo de los labios de Pennywise.

-Jejeje sí, me comí un bocadillo dulce hace rato… muy dulce-dijo algo apenado dando esta vez un gran sorbo. Estuvieron un largo rato platicando de muchas cosas, de las supuestas cosas que hizo en Derry y lo que estuvo haciendo Audra, reían, platicaban del nuevo libro hasta terminarse la botella de vino y se empezó a hacer un poco más tarde, no se dieron cuenta que ya comenzaba a atardecer.

-Me la pase muy bien, pero creo que ya debo irme, quede en verme con unas amigas del trabajo, tendremos una noche de chicas-

-Oh ¿Y segura que no habrá chicos en esa noche de chicas?

-Mmm… muy segura-rodeando el cuello de Bill y besándole suavemente. Después de un rato de arrumacos Bill pidió un taxi para Audra y salieron de la casa esperando a este hasta que llego-Mañana estaré muy ocupada en el trabajo pero pensaba que para recuperar la semana que no nos vimos podríamos salir a algún lugar el sábado ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece una idea maravillosa, pasare por ti a las 6 y te llevara a un lugar hermoso para cenar y tal vez después podamos ir a tu departamento a pasar la noche ahí.

-Eso suena fantástico, te estaré esperando-le dio un último beso a Bill antes de entrar al taxi e irse, Bill se despidió viendo como el taxi se iba. Después de un rato su sonrisa desapareció, se sentía mal por haberle mentido a Audra, se sentía un idiota por haber sugerido pasar una noche juntos cuando realmente prefería no tener intimidad con ella, y si no fuera mucho también se sentía extraño, no se sintió tan emocionada al verla hasta sintió alivio cuando esta se fue. No sabía que le pasaba, Audra era una mujer maravillosa, hace apenas un par de semanas estaba locamente enamorado de ella y ahora… no sentía esa misma pasión y cariño cuando se besaron y abrazaron. Suspiró con desánimo y entro a la casa caminando de vuelta a la cocina, necesitaba otra copa de vino… o tal vez mejor whiskey.

-Asi que… Billy, te comiste un bocadillo dulce, muy dulce-el hombre se sobresaltó cuando vio al payaso ahí de pie en la cocina, apoyado en la pequeña isla de la cocina con una mano sosteniendo un poco de la carne que le había traído dándole otro mordisco y la chamarra manchada de sangre con la rasgadura en la parte donde le apuñado aunque hasta donde vio la piel pálida, ya se había cerrado la herida, lo que le llamo más la atención fue cuando noto que no llevaba puesto los pants, solo la chamarra que con suerte alcanzaba a cubrir su entrepierna y dejaba descubiertas las largas y blancas piernas sin rastro de algún fluido. Al parecer a Bill se le olvido ponerle seguro a la puerta-No imagine que fueses un hábil mentiroso-dijo sonriéndole mostrando sus afilados dientes de manera burlona.


	8. CONVIVENCIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza yo tenia las esperanzas de adelantar 2 o 3 capitulos estas vacaciones pero pase por muchos imprevistos desde clases de verano, cursos, deberes del hogar, y bueno... apenas ahorita pude terminar el capitulo 8 que lo hice con todo mi amor.
> 
> Tambien queria aclarar que antes como la pelicula de It en 2017 el pasado fue ambientado en la de la decada de los 80' no sabia si el futuro seria en esta actualidad o recortarian el tiempo por lo que decidi hacer algo intermedio pero me entere que It 2 el futuro si estara ambientado por el 2017 o 2018 asi que en el fic basare el tiempo en que se encuentra en la epoca actual 2018. No he descrito muchos los escenario de la actualidad asi que no afectara ese cambio a lo que llevo avanzado :3 seria divertido poner a Penny tratando de utilizar un smartphone y jugar candy crush :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tambien adicione al final una imagen, un dibujo que yo hice, no soy una gran artista pero amo dibujar e hice a Pennywise en su forma de payaso a la izquierda y en la derecha como luce actualmente con su apariencia mas humana que se encuentra sometido por Billy espero les guste y principalmente que se vea :3

-¡MALDICION!-retrocedió al instante llevando una mano a su pecho por la sorpresa de verle ahí de repente, cuando se supone debería estar en el sótano, miro a todos lados como un idiota asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie aunque vivía solo y cada casa de aquella zona estaba separada por una considerable distancia de las otras-¡¿Cómo rayos saliste del sótano?!-dijo quejándose por tener que lidiar con el maldito payaso de nuevo.

 

-No le pusiste llave a la puerta-fue la respuesta normal de Pennywise que no quitaba la sonrisa divertida de su cara al ver las expresiones de Billy, se veía más calmado a comparación de los demás ideas en que estuvo hecho una bolita en el rincón del sótano intentando apartarse de él cada vez que le veía, por lo que verle así repentinamente tan tranquilo le hacía pensar que tal vez salió para intentar matarle de nuevo, atacarle o torturarle, era lo más probable-¿Qué? ¿Asustado, Billy muchacho?-dijo soltando una leve sonrisa dando otra mordida a la carne dejando ver los dientes afilados que tanto le desagradaban.

 

-Ni de chiste-contesto Billy mirándole con molestia y tratando de controlarse-No me das miedo pero tampoco esperaba verte en medio de la cocina-lo que era cierto, después de que estuvo en su sótano todo el tiempo desde que llegaron a casa-no eres específicamente lo que quiero ver cuando voy a la cocina.

 

-Hum… No pones seguro y en ningún momento dijiste que tenía prohibido salir del sótano-vio la carne en su mano y termino por comérsela toda en un solo bocado sus labios y mejillas manchadas de sangre que aunque fuese de animal la escena seguía siendo perturbadora.

 

-¿Quieres… maldición, limpiarte la cara? Estas goteando sangre y ensuciando el piso-Pennywise tan solo se encogió de hombro y tomo lo primero que encontró para limpiar su boca-¡No con eso!-quitándole lo que era la bufanda que tomo, era de Audra, debió olvidarla y no se dieron cuenta-ten toma esto-le extendió un paño que encontró por ahí mirando la bufanda color celeste manchada de carmesí, quedo arruinada, bueno, si ella le preguntaba diría que no la dejo en su casa, tan solo la arrojo a la basura, cuando un tiempo atrás la hubiera guardado con cariño hasta volver a ver a su novia. Pennywise tan solo le miraba de aquella manera curiosa mientras terminaba de limpiarse-No veo porque te molestaste si a fin de cuentas la tiraste.

 

-La arruinaste, pude haberla lavado pero la sangre no se quita tan fácil… la ropa que use allá en las alcantarillas también tuve que tirarla-dijo yendo por la botella de whiskey y sirviéndose un vaso.

 

-Parecía importante…

 

-No lo era, solo es una bufanda, solo que detesto que andes manchando todo de sangre-dijo dándole un gran sorbo a su vaso de whiskey disfrutando del escozor que le provocaba.

 

-Lo pensé porque era de tu novia ¿no?-Bill dejo de beber y clavo su mirada en los ojos azul bebe que tenían aquel brillo travieso como de un payaso planeando su próxima gracia-a la que por cierto le mentiste tan vilmente. ¿En serio crees que fui como un caramelo muy dulce? No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado a este paso, tomando en cuenta que te gusta hacer esas cosas conmigo, algo que ningún humano había hecho antes-seguía hablando viendo como los gestos de Billy cambiaban como si no supiera que explicación dar, era tan fácil, Billy se quedó sin palabras y eso le recordaba un poco cuando este era un niño fácil de asustar.

 

-C… Claro que le iba a mentir, no le iba a decir que tenía un maldito monstruo come humanos en el sótano de mi casa-decía justificándose pareciendo indignado por la acusación.

 

-Eso lo entiendo Billy, yo hablo de que nunca la llamaste, ni le dijiste que ya habías vuelto.

 

Tan manipulador, olvidaba el otro poder que tenía esa criatura, y tal vez la mejor habilidad que tenía, era un monstruo pero sabía que decir y donde golpear, Bill no se contuvo y dejo el vaso con fuerza en la mesa casi rompiéndolo y camino con firmeza hasta Pennywise tomándolo de la chaqueta y azotándolo contra la pared apenas alzándole unos centímetros del piso, el payaso se vio algo sorprendido por la reacción de Billy pero no exactamente asustado pues tan solo se le quedaba viendo esperando a ver lo que el humano haría.

 

-Lo que haya o no haya hecho respecto a mi novia no es tu maldito problema y ella es algo que no debe de interesarte, no te tengo miedo, si quieres salir o no del maldito sótano no me interesa, no es como si no hubiese pensado que lograrías salir si le pusiera llave de todas manera… tan solo no salgas de la casa y si ella llegara a aparecer aquí mientras no estoy que no lo permitiré… te prohíbo que intentes algún contacto con ella-decía de aquella manera amenazante, de la misma forma que actuaba cuando Pennywise mencionaba a Georgie-¿Entiendes?-dijo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto repudiaba y a la vez no podía evitar simplemente verlos y perderse en ellos-¡ENTENDISTE!-grito volviéndolo a azotar contra la pared logrando sacarle un pequeño quejido de dolor

 

-Sí, entendí…-respondió bajito aunque estando tan cercas debió escucharle.

 

-Bien-le soltó dejándole caer, Pennywise se tambaleo un poco, casi cayéndose por el movimiento brusco, era lo malo de su situación actual, que ante Billy era más débil y no podía hacer mucho, odiaba esa situación tener que estar ahí atrapado como un prisionero, podría escapar pero no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para huir lejos y si no huía Billy podría encontrarle y las cosas podrían ser peor, lo único que le quedaba era quedarse ahí y esperar hasta el momento que Billy tuviera la guardia baja y se deshiciera tan solo un momento del maldito amuleto, y cuando eso pasara… le haría arrepentirse de volver a Derry y enfrentarle. Bill que se había alejado para volver por su vaso de whiskey se quedó viendo a Pennywise que se había quedado ahí de pie clavando su mirada en él y sabía que no con muy buenas emociones-si quieres estar fuera del sótano hazlo, no me interesa solo no entres a mi habitación y si alguien llama a la puerta te regresas al sótano y no sales de ahí hasta que las visitas se hayan ido y…-le miro de arriba abajo viendo aquellas piernas blancas y descubiertas que le hacían pensar cosas nada decentes-te daré ropa para que no estés semidesnudo por la casa… tampoco quiero verte con ese ridículo disfraz de payaso… que además ya no te queda con esa nueva apariencia.

 

-Esto va a ser aburrido-dijo a modo de queja cruzado de brazos viendo a otro lugar.

 

-Nadie dijo que vivir juntos iba a ser divertido.

 

-Vivir juntos ¿eh? Como una pareja humana-al escuchar eso Bill se ahogó un poco con su bebida llegando a escupirla, haciendo que el payaso soltara una leve risa por la reacción de Bill, era entretenido las pocas veces que le tomaba desprevenido de esa manera.

 

-No vuelvas… a mencionar eso maldición, que horror.

 

-Bueno, eres tú el que me hace esas cosas-decía encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco es como si se tratara de algo que disfrutaba, le gustaba causar dolor en los humanos pero recibirlo no era algo que gustara. Bill en cambio no supo que contestar a eso, su mente recordaba todas las veces que lo había hecho con Pennywise y si, aun no entendía porque siguió haciendo, se repetía internamente que solo era un acto impulsivo, algo para intentar lastimarle y dominarle, algo solo para vengarse que tampoco es como si lo hubiera disfrutado de verdad… aunque sí lo hizo.- ¿Y qué diablos se supone que haga aquí?

 

-No sé, no soy tu cuidador solo me encargo que no mates humanos.

 

-Wow… Tu vida de adulto es tan interesante Billy muchacho-Bill sintió una vena en su frente palpitar ante el molesto sarcasmo de la criatura, no imaginaba que podía ser molesto de esta manera.

 

-Mierda ¿Qué rayos se supone que hacías antes cuando no comías niños?

 

-Dormir… casi 30 años hasta que la situación entre los humanos volviera a ser… uhm… violenta y pudiese comer.

 

-Comer y dormir… suenas a cómo sería un completo holgazán-decía tallando su frente-Entonces cuando estabas en tu temporada de estar despierto aparte de comer ¿Qué hacías?

 

-Buscar mis presas, buscar sus  miedos, planear donde devorarlos… tomar siestas.-después de comer a sus víctimas solía sentirse algo cansado por eso no devoraba a más de uno o dos de una sola vez.

 

-Je ¿Y tú dices que mi vida es tan interesante?-dijo con el mismo tono de sarcasmo que utilizo Pennywise hace poco, este solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y con sus brazos cruzados, Bill se quedó viéndole un rato, la imagen le recordaba a la de su madre cuando su padre hacia un comentario nada adecuado y ella se molestaba, si… se parecía a una esposa disgustada, eso también podía dar mucho miedo-Podrías ser mi ama de casa-dijo más para sí mismo aunque no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

 

-¿Eh? ¿Tú qué?-el payaso le miro confundido aun sin quitar su expresión enojada, Bill al darse cuenta de sus palabras no le dio tampoco mucha importancia a que le hubiese escuchado.

 

-Mi ama de casa, yo trabajo y tú eres un inútil que al parecer no hace nada más que comer y dormir si debo de alimentarte lo mínimo que puedes hacer es hacer algunas cosas por aquí, me ahorrarías en el servicio de limpieza-realmente Bill no le vio nada de malo a sus palabras hasta pensó que era lógico si iba a alimentar a aquella bestia y darle ropa mínimo podría ayudar con la casa.

 

Mientras Bill pensaba en sus propias palabras con seriedad la expresión de Pennywise era de puro asombro y después de indignación, ama de casa, recordaba ver a las madres de los mocosos, agonizando porque sus crías hacían desastre, persiguiéndolos, limpiando sus cosas y las de sus maridos, barriendo, limpiando aquí, allá, por curiosidad vio algunas veces en los pensamientos de esas mujeres y vaya que tenían miedo muy únicos, miedo a que la ropa blanca se mezclara con la de color, a que se les rompiera sus figurillas de porcelana, a ser el objeto de burla de las demás madres y esposas,  a que se les quemara las cena… a que sus esposo las golpearan, en fin, sus vidas ya eran pesadillas, y realmente no era algo que le gustaría experimentar.

 

-Has perdido toda la razón Billy si crees que me rebajare a hacer eso.

 

-Pues algo tendrás que hacer para no joderme la paciencia y no salirte a hacer un desastre y que mejor que sea algo productivo, además tú eres el que se quejó que no tenía idea de que hacer ahora… además creo que también podrías ahorrarme dinero en ropa, podrías ponerte solo un delantal-sugirió con una sonrisa algo pervertida, con la apariencia que ahorita tenia no le quedaría nada mal, Pennywise en cambio se tomó unos segundos para imaginarse con unos de esos delantales ridículos y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

 

-¡Eso tampoco pasara!

 

-¡Pues no sé qué más  hacer porque no vas a estar de inútil y haciendo estragos mi paciencia!

 

-¡Yo no pedí estar aquí!

 

-¡Contigo no hay opción y no pienso soltarte! ¡Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo…!-al darse cuenta como sonaron esas ultimas palabras un leve rubor apareció en su rostro y aparto la mirada dando el ultimo sorbo de su vaso de whiskey-Es decir… que permanecerás aquí, eso es todo-No quiso voltear a verlo y realmente Pennywise tampoco quería eso, pues también había quedado algo desconcertado con las palabras de Billy y le hicieron sentir algo incómodo.

 

-Bien… entonces no te molestare Billy-lo dijo casi a regañadientes y Bill estaba seguro que en menos de unas horas haría algo para molestarle.

 

-Empieza con no llamarme Billy, ya te he dicho que detesto que me llamen así-y realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle cada vez que este le llamaba así. Ante la orden el payaso solo se encogió de hombros. Hubo un largo rato de silencio incomodo después de aquella conversación también incomoda.

 

-Billy…

 

-¡Maldición no ha paso ni un minuto!-al parecer este no aceptaría llamarle de otra manera-Ya, di que quieres.

 

-Tengo hambre-Bill podía sentir la vena en su frente palpitar de nuevo.

 

-Acabas de… Acabas de comer…-no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo-empecemos por la ropa y luego comerás…-no sabía porque estaba siendo tan amable, no tenía que serlo, podría encadenarlo en el sótano y dejarlo ahí hasta olvidarse de su existencia y las cosas serían mucho más fácil pero… no quería hacerlo-quédate aquí, y no te muevas-Se levantó y fue a su habitación bien, tal vez su ropa le quedaría un poco holgada, era extraño que ahora la imponente y terrorífica criatura fuese reducido a algo incluso poco más pequeño que el-tomo una camisa y un pantalón de pijama que ya no usaba y bajo con esto arrojándoselo-póntelo, como dije no quiero que andes semidesnudo por mi casa.

 

-Se ve menos ridículo que lo que me diste antes-fue su respuesta para tomar el borde de la chamarra y subirla para quitársela.

 

-¡Hey!-fue rápido con el sujetándole de las manos para que no la alzara-No aquí, este no es lugar para desvestirse ve al sótano y cámbiate.

 

-Lo dices como si no me hubiese visto ya… y muchas veces-dijo a modo de reclamo tomando la ropa y yendo a la puerta del sótano bajando por las escaleras.

 

-¡Pues estas muy despreocupado para alguien que hace rato no le gustaba que lo vieran desnudo!-le contesto a su reclamo y después de casi media hora (Bill se preguntaba que tanto tardaba con la ropa) salió ya con la ropa puesta, Bill no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, le quedaba solo una talla más grande, se veía… normal, como si delante suyo no estuviese aquel payaso monstruo, y hubiera alguien completamente diferente, solo al ver esos ojos amenazantes con un destello amarillo recordaba quien era, recordaba los colmillo y la cara deformarse en una boca mortal.-Bien… creo que con esa ropa deberías tener suficiente-aparto la mirada de él y camino hasta el refrigerador, tomo un plato y en el coloco una considerable cantidad de carne ya cortada en porciones y se la dio, Pennywise iba a sujetarla con las manos pero Bill le tomo de la muñeca.

 

-Con esto-le tendió un tenedor, Pennywise tomo el utensilio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido como si fuese un objeto completamente extraño y tratara de analizar su uso.

 

-Solo… pinchas la carne y te la llevas a la boca… ¿Nunca has visto como se usa?

 

-Sí, pero nunca lo he utilizado, y es estúpido, tengo que hacer todos esos estúpidos movimientos solo para llevar la comida a mi boca.

 

-Pues no te dejara andando por ahí sujetando carne que gotee sangre en el piso.

 

-Esto es ridículo-tomo aquel objeto y con algo de fuerza innecesaria pincho un pedazo de carne rompiendo el plato, Bill olvidaba que aún tenía la fuerza del monstruo que era, aunque no le hiciera daño podía destruir otras cosas y lastimar a otras personas, debía estar muy al pendiente del payaso. Después de pinchar la carne la llevo a su boca dejando ver los dientes afilados y mordió la carne masticándola y tragándola-voy a tardar en comer.

 

-Bueno, tal vez así te dure más y no tenga que comprar tanto-aunque dudaba que aun así fuese a pedir menos comida, tomo asiento y sirvió otro vaso de alcohol y justo cuando iba a beber tan solo suspiro con cansancio y lo dejo en la mesa volviendo la atención a la criatura que seguía comiendo enojado, se sentía como si estuviese entrenando una mascota, una peligrosa, carnívora y alienígena mascota manipuladora. No debía confiar en su debilidad ni en aquel rostro humano… o… ahora que lo veía mejor no tan humano con esos colmillos y…-tus mejillas-dijo de repente Bill fijándose de nuevo en el rostro de Pennywise-siguen las líneas ahí de la comisura de tus labios hasta atravesar tus ojos y terminar antes de tus cejas-Pennywise le miro con extrañeza llevando sus manos a su rostro delineando perfectamente las líneas ahora de un suave color carmín aunque no pudiese verlas.

 

-Sí, están ahí ¿Y?

 

-Las líneas siguen así, no como antes, pero siguen ahí, casi del mismo color de tus labios, es como un carmín suave, tu piel sigue de un tono aún muy pálido, tus ojos azules… tu cabello rojo… son rasgos que aún permanecen en ti… ¿Tienen que ver con tu verdadera apariencia?-pregunto con seriedad aunque la respuesta que tuvo no fue exactamente algo seria, pues una carcajada escapo de los labios del payaso sorprendiendo a Bill.

 

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿En serio preguntas eso Billy? JAJAJAJA-la risa continuo unos segundos más hasta que esta fue parando y tan solo quedo una sonrisa en los labios del payaso-Billy… esto está lejos, muy, muy lejos de ser algo relacionado a mi verdadera apariencia, estos rasgos, los he llevado por casi un siglo con la apariencia de “El payaso bailarín” tal vez por eso no desaparecen, pero mi verdadera apariencia… mmm… es algo difícil de explicar, no soy exactamente algo tan tangible como tu o lo que te rodea, mi forma o lo más cercano a ella es lo que vio tu amiguita Beverly… las luces-si Bill recordaba algo de ello, cuando creyeron derrotar a Pennywise y después de que los perdedores tuvieran ese último “encuentro” Beverly hablo con él y le conto lo que vio.

 

-No suena a algo tan terrorífico.

 

-Lo dices porque no fuiste tú quien lo presencio, además, lo que ella vio fue apenas un pequeño atisbo de lo que yo soy, y aun así lo que ella vio está muy alejado de la realidad, soy lo que ustedes llamarían un ente, mi apariencia es incomprensible para usted, solo un vistazo de lo que soy… y podría llevar aun humano a la peor locura, una de la que nunca podría salir… por alguna razón no pertenezco a este mundo, ni siquiera los de mi tipo podrían librarse de ver mi verdadera forma.

 

-No puedo imaginar que en serio…-se quedó un momento callado al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo- ¿A qué te refieres con “los de tu tipo”?-aquello lo inquieto un poco.

 

-Ya sabes, los de mi tipo, otros seres que también se alimentan de humanos, ya sea de su miedo, su energía vital, su carne, o incluso sus almas…-Miro a Billy y sonrió de aquella manera divertida y cruel al notar su rostro de asombro y de incredulidad-Oh Billy ¿En verdad crees que yo soy el único ser sobrenatural en este planeta? Que ingenuo.

 

-No eso… no es posible… tu… ¿Cómo puede haber otros como tú?...

 

-Bueno, no son exactamente como yo, son criaturas no humanas, monstruos, depredadores, de mi tipo, solo soy yo, aunque si he sentido presencias fuertes, y ellos también debieron sentir mi presencia en Derry porque no se acercaban mucho y rápido desaparecían.

 

-Esto es… una maldita pesadilla-decía pasando su mano por su rostro con frustración-aunque debí imaginarlo, si estas tu aquí, también en otros lugares debería haber monstruos como tú.

 

-Sí, y eso significa que no sirve de mucho que me tengas encerrado aquí cuando en otros lugares hay otras criaturas alimentándose en este momento de humanos.

 

Tal vez tenía razón, no servía de mucho tenerlo encerrado cuando había otras criaturas como el, aun con el amuleto arriesgaba su vida y las de otras personas si llegaba a descuidarse, en eso sacudió rápido su cabeza tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos, ya lo tenía aquí y no iba a retroceder, hizo esto para que no volviera a lastimar a alguien más y lo conseguiría aun si arriesgaba su propia vida.

 

-No importa, tú lo dijiste, eso monstruos serian victimas de tu verdadera apariencia, tú eres por mucho el más poderoso y el peor… o lo eras, significa que alguien más podría encargarse de destruir a los otros… tu eres el verdadero problema-la sonrisa de Pennywise se esfumo viendo con molestia a Billy, odiaba que se hubiera convertido en un humano difícil de manipular, aunque de niño, a pesar de ser un preadolescente impulsivo… fue muy difícil.

 

Después de solo unos bocados más bajo su mirada viendo el plato ya vacío, se había sentido como una eternidad solo para comer eso que ya no tenía apetito. No sabía que más hacer en ese lugar así que prefirió volver al sótano, se levantó de la mesa caminando a la puerta de este cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en su brazo se quedó sintiendo su brazo era llevado a su espalda con brusquedad y después su cuello era mordido.

 

-Apenas me lo hiciste hace unas horas…-dijo Pennywise frunciendo el ceño mientras sus mejillas subían de tono y sentía como la otra mano rozaba la parte interna de su muslo presionando algo fuerte.

 

-Creo que deje claro que mientras te tenga aquí no estarías de inútil, de algo me vas a servir-dijo Bill reteniéndolo con más fuerza cuando el cuerpo del payaso pareció tensarse y comenzaba a removerse queriendo escapar de su agarre-No quiero hacer esto Billy…-dijo gruñendo un poco.

 

-No te lo pregunte antes, no lo estoy haciendo hora-le jalo con fuerza hasta empujarlo boca abajo contra la mesa dejando su torso recostado en esta.

 

-C… Creí que para estar cosas tenías a tu novia Billy…-decía molesto tratando de soltarse sin dejar de provocarle.

 

-Con ella no podría hacer esto-y sin darle la oportunidad de responder lo tomo de sus rojizos cabellos y le alzo su rostro tan solo para después estampar su cara contra la mesa viendo como empezaba a sangrar de su nariz y de un raspón que se hizo en la frente, volvió a alzar su cara y repitió la misma acción sonriendo con aquella emoción sádico que incluso ponía nervioso a Pennywise y le hacía recordar que seguía teniendo miedo de Billy como si ahora el monstruo fuera este. A estas alturas a Billy tampoco no le importaba si ahora él se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

 

Después de dejare lo suficientemente aturdido con los golpes contra la mesa y ver como una parte de su blanco rostro se teñía de rojo llevo su otra mano al borde del pantalón de pijama y bajo este, con su pierna separando más las de Pennywise recorría su columna de arriba abajo hasta llegar a su recto metiendo dos de sus dedos de una sola vez sacando un gruñido de dolor de la criatura.

 

-Creo que no tengo la paciencia para si quiera prepararte-dijo Bill para después sacar sus dedos y abrir su pantalón sacando su miembro guiándolo al rosado orificio para después penetrarle de golpe entrando completo de una sola vez arrancándole un grito de dolor sonriendo satisfecho al ver los ojos humedecerse y la expresión de dolor que no podía ocultar, Bill no tardo en empezar a moverse saliendo y entrando con fuerza, lastimándole en el proceso y disfrutando de ser el único capaz de causarle este daño-ahg… ahh… estas tan apretado… me encanta…-decía retorciendo un poco más su brazo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Vio los labios de este abrirse como si quisiera gritar pero rápido mordió su labio inferior solo soltando pequeños ruidos y quejidos, no tardo mucho y vio como el payaso dejaba de poner resistencia, no veía a Billy tan miraba hacia la pared, su mano libre se aferraba a la madera de la mesa rasguñando la madera y presionaba más y más fuerte su labio hasta que lo hizo sangrar, parecía como si al fin… se hubiese resignado a esta dinámica, aunque fuese por ahora, pero se había resignado con este acto a hacer lo que Bill quisiera-Bien, muy bien… así está mejor…-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante aflojando ligeramente el agarre en los rojizos cabellos sin dejar de moverse mientras que Pennywise tan solo se dejaba hacer.

 

Al parecer ambos ya sentaron las bases de su nueva convivencia, para bien o para mal, ya sabían cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

 

[](http://picasion.com/)   
<http://picasion.com/>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic Billwise, planeo muchas cosas para esta historia, no puedo creer que me haya animado a publicarlo, no le veo cuantos capitulos podrian salir pero hasta donde llego espero hacerlo bien, dejen sus comentarios, deseo saber que tal va el primer capitulo de muchos.


End file.
